Heat of the Moment
by JodzWinchester
Summary: The story of Sam and Dean becoming passionate lovers. With just 1 or 2 kinks Rating MA - sexually explicit content. Genres - Fantasy/ Drama Pairings - Wincest. Top!sam Bottom!Dean Sub!Dean Dom!Sam Fluff, smut, feels, comfort. Its all here :) Please review and give feedback. let me know someone cares! Part 1 of 'Hot Blooded' Series
1. Chapter 1

Summary - The path of Sam and Dean becoming intense lovers.

There was alot more angst and fluff than originally planned but I felt it was good to get the background in order to reason out why the boys are doing what they are doing and why it makes sense to them.

I never used to ship or be interested in Wincest until I started reading Fanfic so well done everyone managed to corrupt me :p

Chapter 1

(takes place circa season 2 episode 12)

They were seriously screwed, now more than ever. After leaving Milwaukee in a rush they hadn't stopped until they were safely out of Wisconsin in some Nowhereville motel. A quick look on the internet confirmed they were now on Americas most wanted list. They would have to lay low for a while. Fly under the radar and most importantly NOT hunt. There was no point risking both their freedom by walking into the local police department where there were bound to now be EPBs out on both of them.

"We are so screwed." Dean sighs and paces back and forth along the room. The motel was by no means the worst place they've ever stayed. The sheets appeared clean and there was no funky smell lingering. However it wouldn't stop Dean getting bored even in a number of hours, Dean knew he would be climbing the walls. It was exactly the same when they were kids.

"And whose fault is that Dean, did you really need to make such an appearance on national news?" Sam knew this was going to be a tedious couple of days, he was more than happy to do some more research on yellow eyes, to look for more people like him, with visions, hell he wanted to keep looking for Ava. But he knew Dean would get bored very quickly so he had to come up with a plan to get them off the grid for a bit. He ran his hands through his hair to centre himself. "ok first of all we need food, and beer, a fuckton of beer! I'm going on a supply run. You stay here. Don't go outside and for god sake I'm not going to be gone for too long so, please don't start watching porn. Last time it was just... awkward."

"you said you weren't going to bring that up again, Sam." Dean's cheeks flushed at the memory. He sent Sam a glare that had him sighing and eye rolling out the door with the keys to impala. Dean heard the car pull away, he sat on the edge of the bed and he too ran his hands through his hair. Fuck, he was tired after that drive. The 1st half of the drive he was fuelled by fear. Not the fear that sometimes gave him an edge when dealing with the everyday monsters, which was his life. But the fear of him and Sam being arrested and separated. Locked up. Unable to hunt. He shuddered at the thought. The second half of the drive had been fuelled by many cups of tasteless Gas n Sip coffees. The caffeine has all but burned out leaving him strung out and feeling empty. However he knew if he went to sleep now the faces of that terrified bank teller Sherri and Ron would haunt his mind and lead to nightmares and that would lead to having to have a chickflick moment with Sam. No thank you, dean thought, he'd just wait until the beer and hopefully whisky came then he could knock himself out he would be incapable of nightmares. Dean's mind drifted to Sam's comment about porn. It was very awkward, but not in the usual way.

 _They had been on a regular hunt, it was a ghost of a young woman who had planned to elope with a forbidden lover back in the 1850s but was betrayed by her brother and was killed whilst waiting for her beloved. Now she would haunt the woods and was killing anyone who had betrays their own family. The brothers had managed to find her name, her gravestone and therefore her bones before she marked them as a target. They were in a good if not slightly drunk mood. Dean had decided to head back to the motel before Sam which was uncharacteristic but Sam didn't think anything of it the time he was happy playing pool (he refused to admit he's taken to hustling but he did a decent job of it.) Dean was tired but also just felt the need to jack off, he turned on the latest casa erotica PPV and let himself get lost in the feeling. It wasn't until he felt eyes on him that he looked to the door and saw Sam watching him stroke himself. The expression on sams face was neither shocked nor disgusted, nor embarrassed. He looked, curious, and not just a little bit turned on. The most disturbing thing in Deans opinion was his own reaction to the invasion of his intimate moment. It took him a solid minute or two of stroking himself watching Sam watching him before he snapped out of his trance._

 _"WHAT THE HELL SAM!"_

 _"I'm sorry I didn't realise you'd be watching PORN!" Sam cried indignantly_

 _"dude, don't watch a guy when he's jacking off turn away or cough of something!"_

 _"I didn't mean to watch. I... I just... never mind I'm sorry." Sam hurried into the bathroom to get ready for bed and wordlessly scurried into his bed._

 _The intrusion had made any and all of Deans need wilt away. He sighed and went about getting ready for bed himself. Sleep evaded him as it so often did, he thought about the expression on Sam's face, and his own reaction. He hadn't stopped when he saw Sam watching, he carried on. The thought of Sam in that way had cropped up once or twice since they'd been back on the road but with the whole Jess thing he had firmly shoved that down and put crap on top of it to stop it rearing its head again. But, now, Sams expression caused something to stir in Dean. A need of sorts. It was too confusing for such a late hour so once again Dean shoved the thought away. The next morning that feeling was still there. He had gone to get them breakfast from the diner attached to the motel._

 _"So what was that last night Sam?" Dean asked over their coffee, eggs and bacon._

 _"Dean, just forget about it I'm Sorry..."_

 _"no c'mon that wasn't a mistake I saw you watching me!" At that Sam had gone bright red, stood up and left._

 _"Just_ please _never bring it up again cos I sure as hell wont!" as he left._

The purring of the his baby in the car park stirred Dean from his thoughts. That incident was a couple months ago. Since then they had a couple jobs, saw a football game and went to a Metallica gig. There's been a couple sideways glances, some unspoken compliments shared when dressing. Dean had no Idea what to do with these feelings and specifically that feeling he got deep within him that was usually reserved for when women were undressing in front of him, not his little brother.

Sam parked the Impala and sat for a second. He couldn't believe what he was going to do next but there was a definite flush to his older brothers cheeks when he brought up that night and he was sure Dean was sitting there stewing about it in their motel room. Sam decided he would wait until Dean's inhibitions were lowered and attempt to take control of the situation from there. He knew he would have to be the one to start things. Dean would never act on his feelings cos he thought he knew "what was best for his Sammy." Well, thought Sam, his determination growing, I will show you what is best for your little Sammy. With that he got out of the car, grabbing the couple bottles of bourbon and the large case of beer, leaving the second case to chill in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam entered the motel room with a focused look on his face, Dean gave him a questioning look but accepted the bottle of whiskey handed to him and took a long pull from it, using the burn down to his stomach to centre him.

"Thanks. Holy Crap I needed that."

"Well today was no picnic, that's for sure!" Sam said taking a smaller swig on his own bottle. It wasn't often he would drink like his big brother but tonight, with the weight of what he was thinking, what he was going to do, he felt a bit of extra courage would be useful. "We earned it." Dean nodded and took another drink, almost a quarter of his bottle was gone and Sam could see the alcohol visibly relax his brother's muscles. His face softening in to the lines Sam found most alluring. He wanted Dean to be relaxed but still be able to comprehend what was happening. It was now or never. Sam took a mouthful of bourbon and winced as it burned his throat.

"We earned this..." Sam crossed the room and sank down onto the bed beside Dean. His face inches away from Deans as he paused to check Dean's expression. There was no shock there was no apparent adverse reaction to the brothers' closeness. Sam closed the distance between them and started with a gentle kiss onto Dean's lips. He drew back again to look at the expression of his brother. Dean's eyes were closed and lips slightly parted. He opened his eyes and searched for Sam's. As soon as their eyes met Dean took his turn to close the gap and returned the kiss, with more force than Sam had started with. Sam welcomed Dean's tongue into his mouth, and allowed Dean to explore every area of his mouth. Sam could taste Dean on top of the remnants of the bourbon on Dean's tongue. When they came up for air Deans eyes were a mix of uncertainty, pain, and excitement.

"Sammy..." Dean started

"No. We are not talking about this now. We'll talk about it later when we can process it. All I know is that I need you. Now. Can you deal with that?"

"Yeah, Sammy," Sam thought he was going to have to work a lot harder to get Dean to agree to his plan. He stored that away to analyse later. For now he gently reached for the back of Deans neck and pulled Dean to his mouth. Sam pushed into Dean's mouth with his tongue. Dean's groans were quiet but were sinful, full of need and desperation. Both Sam and Dean knew this was only the start of what was going to happen between the two of them. They spent an immeasurable amount of time exchanging kisses occasionally challenging for control over the kisses. Eventually there was an unspoken decision that sleep was required. The brothers fell asleep in each other's arms, fully dressed and for once the usual nightmares and faces didn't surface.

It was Sam who woke first and was glad. He knew his brother all too well. He envisioned himself waking up alone in bed whilst Dean was out getting Breakfast or even just driving about thinking in the impala. He envisioned the awkward silence as Dean pushed to forget the events of the night before because he felt "it wasn't good for little Sammy" he could almost hear Dean saying these words. No, he was glad he was up first. He turned himself to face Dean so there was no way Dean could run away as soon as he woke up.

Dean became vaguely aware of someone turning in his arms. He didn't remember picking up some chick last night. He remembered an awesome dream where it transpired Sammy had similar feelings as him and they started having one hell of a make out session. The weight in his arms was all wrong. That wasn't a chick. That was Sam. His Sam. Dean snapped his eyes to see wide hazel puppy dog eyes staring back at him. The hint of a hangover stopped Dean jack-knifing into a seated position.

"Morning, Dean" Sam was quiet and looked nervous.

"Mornin', what time is it?" Dean tried to distract Sam so he could escape the glare of those eyes; he needed to think and thought a drive in his Baby would help clear his head.

"No idea." As if reading Dean's thoughts Sam never let his eyes leave Deans and continued. "I'm going to talk, you're going to listen, _THEN_ you are going to go get us breakfast."

"Sam-..."

"No Dean. You. Listen. _That_ night a couple months ago, you were right I was watching you. That was when everything that has ever happened started to make sense. When I walked in on you jacking yourself off I _wanted_ to watch because you were so god dammed irresistible. After that night I thought why it was a terrible idea. A sick thought, _illegal_ even, but when I look back at my past relationships. When I look back at..." Sams voice was close to cracking. "...Jess, I realised that Yes I loved her. I loved her so much because she was there for me when I managed to get away from Dad. She was smart she was beautiful and she chose to spend her time with me, the freak. She loved me even though she hardly knew me. I feel like I stole her life from her. I _know_ the fire wasn't directly my fault. I know that it was Yellow eyes. But the whole time I was with Jess I knew she could be having an apple pie life with Joe College and not being shackled to the Freak. The Freak who ached for his brother." Sam gave dean a long look. "When Jess... died I felt guilty cos I wasn't there to protect her, because if I had admitted to being a freak who aches for my brother, she would have left me in an instant and she would still be alive. She died and I still ache for my brother. I want revenge for her because she was innocent. Her only mistake was loving me. I thought in the year after Jess died my feelings for you had died because of the guilt I had tied to Jess' death but that night when I watched you jack off, they hit me like a truck! Those feelings have always been there and when I saw you watch me back I was stunned I thought I was the freak but you watched me back so we must be freaks together. We already live so far outside normal, what's one more thing to add to the pile?" At that Sam looked away from his brother. Dean had a varied range of expressions throughout Sam's outburst from smug to hurt when he talked about leaving, to looking pained when Sam talked about to being a freak, then he nearly laughed when Sam called him a freak too.

As soon as Sam released Dean from his puppy dog stare Dean was off the bed and had crossed the room to the motel room door. He looked back to Sam, who had remained on the bed and looked exhausted after his emotional offload. Dean gave his brother his signature half wink and a smile that told Sam not to panic. Dean would be back he just needed to process.

"Just don't forget to bring back food!" Sam Shouted as the door shut. Well that had gone better than planned. Sam collapsed himself back onto the bed and was out for the count within minutes.

Holy crap what the fuck just happened, Dean thought. It wasn't like Sam to give that much of himself all in one go. Sure, Sam was better at talking about his... uch _feelings_... than Dean was but that little outburst was unlike anything before. He thought of everything Sam had said. Sam had feelings for Dean even when he was with Jess. And my god did Dean get it. He remembered back to when he was with Cassie, the girl whose dad was killed by the ghost truck. He was with her whilst Sam was at College and he never felt 100% connected to her because... he also ached for his brother. He never understood those feelings. Dean thought he just wished his brother would come back. But he loved her because she made him feel normal for a month or so. Now all that was behind them both, everyone they had loved was gone. Cassie was incompatible with Dean's life. Jess, their parents, they were all gone. It was just him and Sammy left. To be fair, Sam had a point they already operated outside the normal parameters of humans already... Dean steered his Baby to the nearest Diner and picked up some bacon and sausages for himself and eggs for Sam alongside 2 very large coffees, hoping against hope he wouldn't be recognised. He slipped on a hat he had and arranged it in a mildly hipster fashion, confident when he appeared to be robbing a bank back in Milwaukee he looked anything but hipster.

Dean managed to lever the door open with his elbow whilst carrying his small horde of food and coffee, he saw Sam fast asleep on the bed they both slept on last night. "wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" he sang. "well, just eggs for you." He corrected himself. Sam wasn't a big eater in the mornings.

Sam awoke to the sounds of dean singing a weird greeting about eggs. It took him a second to accept the polystyrene box of scrambled eggs and coffee dean was offering him "thanks" Sam smiled at Dean's apparent good mood. He wondered how long it was gonna last. Dean needed to respond to Sam's declaration of his feelings. And THAT was not one of Dean's limited virtues. They ate in companionable silence, occasionally stealing glances of each other across the room.

"What's with the hat?" asked Sam once he'd finished his eggs.

"oh, err disguise?" the answer came out as another question. "Do I look less Bank Robbery?"

Sam snickered "yeah I thought I was gonna have to explain to a random hipster I wasn't interested in him and that I designs on my own brother. Coulda been awkward." Sam decided to take control of the conversation whilst they were close to the subject now anyway.

Dean nearly spat out his mouthful of coffee in surprise at Sam's bluntness. "er... yeah awkward. Hey about that..."

"Yes. Dean," Sam looked expectant

"I haven't got a long winded declaration of love for ya if that's what you're waiting on. All I know is that last night there wasn't a single thing you said last night that I can argue with. But, C'mon Sammy, I'm new to this, I have literally no idea what I'm doing. There's gonna be a steep learning curve with this... you get that right? ... Yeah cos laughing is making it better..."

Sam was shaking with laughter at Dean's "declaration of love." He smoothed his expression with effort and moved across the room to where dean was sitting at a small dining table and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. It was promising that Dean didn't move away from the touch. "Dean, I have about as much experience with guys as you do but we will figure it out."

"Together?" Dean asked

"Together." Sam confirmed.


	3. Chapter 3

Following the decidedly chick flick moment shared between the two of them. Dean decided it was best to go about business as usual, which lasted a whole hour.

"Dean where are you going?" Sam asked as he was moving from the bathroom to the bedroom fully dressed after his shower.

"what?"

"Well, you can't go out in daylight you might be recognised. This morning I knew you had to think and you were very lucky. That's why I didn't say anything, but dude, you are all over the news. You can't go out. Not yet. Sorry."

"Ah fuck. Well what am I supposed to do? I can't just sit here twiddling my thumbs!"

"Oh well I could think of a few ideas..." Sam surprised even himself with the direct approach but Dean had a point there was at least a couple of days if not weeks needed to let the man hunt cool down before they could risk going back out on the road on a job. He strode towards Dean, who was standing in front of the slightly open door. He pushed Dean backwards, closing the door with Dean's body weight. Sam kept one hand against Dean's chest to hold him there. He then laid an assault on the other man's mouth. If he was going to attempt to top this relationship, Sam needed to make his mark now. He could feel that Dean was surprised and that he was planning to take back control. Sam had to stop himself huffing and rolling his eyes. It was so typically Dean to always be in control. Because Dean was older, Dean would want to steer this ship. Well Sam had other plans and he would know Dean would truly love it if he could just let go. Sam set himself the challenge and knew when the moment Dean trusted Sam as a lover, as a brother, it would be the best God dammed sex there ever was.

Dean was stunned into accepting Sam into his mouth and only became laterally aware of a hand on his chest gently holding him in place. Dean felt the need that this could be a tricky relationship and if it went sideways there could be repercussions so Dean worked to regain his senses and tried to chase their tongues out of his mouth and back into Sam's. However, when he tried, he was met with a low growl from Sam and the pressure on his chest increased. At the same time Sam's kiss had intensified too. At the sound of the growl coming from somewhere in his brother something strange happened to Dean. He immediately stopped fighting urge to take over and immersed himself in the sensations. He felt Sam's warm hand on his chest, not far from his heart pressing him to the door. He felt Sam plundering his mouth, his brother's tongue moving rhythmically around. He could feel himself kissing back but following Sam's direction. He felt a need deep down in his gut that he had felt before thinking about Sam, the need was growing with easch passing second. He could feel his heart racing and he felt dizzy from holding his breath. He hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath. He pulled away from Sam's lips and gasped for breath.

"What the hell?!" Dean gasped.

"Why thank you dean, good to know I can make you speechless, I'll have to remember that trick," Sam teased. He knew exactly what was happening to Dean but he was trying to think of the best way to explain it and for Dean to be OK with it.

"No I mean it what the hell. That kiss I... I tried to... THE HELL!" Dean's voice was an octave higher than usual and Sam had to work hard to not let his amusement and excitement show too much and make Dean defensive and pissed off. Sam took his hand off Dean's chest and stepped aside as Dean started pacing the room.

"It's ok Dean, calm down. Your body just responded to me in a very positive way, but your heart and your head don't agree with what good for you and therefore what's good for me. You need to trust me and allow me to explore things with you so you can find out what is good for you."

"Wait, what? You're saying I don't know what's good for you Sammy?! I'm trying! But how can I make you happy if my body shuts down every time you touch me?!"

"You will make me happy I know you will. I just need you to figure out what's good for YOU right now. So, trust your body, trust me, and we will be there before you know it." Sam gave one of his smiles that makes Dean know he's missing an important piece of information.

"So you already know what's good for you and what's good for me but you won't tell me?"

"Correct. I just worked it out just now. If I tell you now, you won't believe me and it would ruin your moment of discovery." Sam couldn't believe this was happening he very nearly came untouched in his clean pants when he felt Dean submit to him even in that minute way.

"No pressure then..." Dean knew he wasn't going to get the answer out of Sam. Sam had that look on his face. He had a feeling that horrible feeling that felt awfully close to _giving up_ was going to be a huge obstacle in finding what made Sam happy. He was going to overcome that and make Sam happy. He could do this! With that thought he pushed Sam against the door and started kissing him. He waited for that feeling to arise so he could face it head on. But the kissing didn't feel right, Sam was kissing back but it felt wrong. Dean pulled back with a puzzled look on his face.

As soon as Dean retreated from Sam's mouth, Sam planned his counter attack. He grabbed Dean by the back of his neck and one his belt rings in his jeans and pulling him close so Dean had to brace himself against the door to keep his balance. Again, Sam plundered his brothers mouth but his time he moved away from Deans moth and kissed, nipped and nibbled his way down deans chiselled jaw, when he reached Deans hear he whispered "Don't move, keep your hands where they are." He then went on to kiss down to kiss Dean's neck and sucked a small mark onto Dean's shoulder. He felt Dean's hard-on even through the 2 layers of clothing separating it from Sam's hand. "You're doing exactly right Dean, stay there for me... Don't move. This will be good for you."

Dean was vaguely aware of Sam's words. As soon as Sam took over and pulled him close, his body had betrayed him and wouldn't work anymore. He stayed stock still as Sam worked his mouth across his own jaw, and neck. He was surprised the feel of Sam sucking a bite mark onto his shoulder was oddly pleasurable. He couldn't understand why his body wouldn't move to reciprocate the pleasure being given to him. His thought was broken by a sensation in his crotch. His pants were being undone and slid down his legs alongside his boxer shorts. He shuddered with pleasure as a hand wrapped around his rock hard length and started stroking. "You can move your body but I want you to keep your hands on the door. Can you do that Dean?" A voice pierced the bubble he found himself in. It was Sam. Sam was pumping and stroking. Finding Dean could move a bit more freely he started grinding against the tunnel Sam's fist made. It only took minutes before Sam and the door was covered in Dean's come.

"You were so good Dean. So good, you can move your hands now." Sam smiled. He'd need a fresh t-shirt again. He saw Dean coming out of the trance that enabled him to perfectly follow Sam's instructions. God he was going to make an awesome Sub, Sam thought. He'd be patient though there was no rush and Dean needed to work though things for himself. Sam would be there to make sure Dean was safe and cared for.

Dean felt more fucked out after a simple hand-job than he had after full on sex! He knew it had something to do with hat horrible feeling. Except that horrible feeling wasn't so horrible. It had hit him like a ton of bricks. It's not that he _couldn't_ move when Sam told him to stay still, it was because he didn't _want to move_ because Sam had told him to stay still! Dean stored that information away for later and returned his attention to Sam. "Holy crap, Sam that was one good hand job."

"Ha! You're welcome Dean. Anytime!" Sam had to laugh at his brother. He thought his big, pain in the ass, genius, know it all about everything brother would twig his natural submissive nature in the bedroom after a session like that. Nope, never mind. Sam had all the time in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was out doing boring errands, laundry and crap, for once Dean was glad he was on lock-down and didn't need to help with the boring, very human tasks. He used is time to go through an extensive weapons check. Made sure both his and Sammy's guns were clean and that the knives were sharp, they were running low on holy water so Dean had filled the large bottle and stuck a set of rosary beads in. This, however only kept his hands busy and his mind drifted back to the weird feeling he got when Sam was kissing him and jacking him off. Sam had told him to hold still and even though he wanted to grab Sam and feel everything, he had been held still by his brother's request. Only when Sam had told him he was allowed to move was he able to grind into his brother. Maybe Sam was using a spell of sorts. Dean didn't like thought; he'd talk to Sam about it. Dean couldn't describe the feeling he got when Sam had ordered him about. It almost felt like a loss of will, like giving up. It didn't sit well with him.

Sam, returned from his productive afternoon. He picked up snacks and looked for some accommodation in a more remote area that he and Dean could lay low in, as well as having done two weeks' worth of Laundry (at least the Impala wouldn't stink as much with Deans gross socks sitting in the duffel in the back seat.) He secretly hoped Dean would have an apiphany whilst he was away.

"Hey, busy day?" Sam asked happily.

"Yeah weapons all checked. Yours was full of crap so I cleaned it properly." Dean said with a scolding voice following with the real issue "about this morning, and last night, I had these feelings, I can't describe them, but it was very un-Dean-like and I just want to make sure everything is Kosher?"

"What?" Sam wasn't entirely sure what Dean was accusing him of and he had to work hard to not lose his patience with Dean.

"You know if you're using a spell to lower my inhibitions or, my... will or whatever... don't. I don't want that for us." Dean couldn't bring himself to look at his brother whilst discussing the details of their sexual relations.

"A spell? You think I'm using a spell to sap your will?!" Sam had to let out a chuckle and immediately the tension was washed away. "Remember what I said earlier, trust your body, and trust me. No spell, I promise but that feeling, _that's_ the key." Dean had no time to wrap his head around this before Sam was crashing to into him pushing him onto the bed and assaulting his mouth. He was flat out on the bed with Sam straddling him, strong arms were either side of Dean's head. Dean felt the initial spike of attack ebb away to the now familiar feeling of... whatever it was. He knew it was Sammy on top of him and so he was safe. The kissing was intense. Both Sam and Dean were groaning with pleasure, exploring each other, Sam always dictating the flow of the kisses, Dean too blissed out in whatever trance he appeared to be in. "Dean, do you trust me?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Yes, Sammy" Dean practically moaned.

"Ok I'm going to show you something. It might hurt but I'll take care of you. I will _always_ take care of you. Is that ok Dean?"

"Yes, Sammy"

"Dean, stand up. Go to the table." Sam's voice had changed slightly, sounded older more demanding than normal. Sam had rolled off Dean to allow him to stand up. Dean looked questioningly at Sam but found himself going to the small dining table without question. He wanted to kiss Sam more. He liked the kissing. "Hands on the table and don't move. If you want me to stop say Poughkeepsie, that's your safe-word. Do you understand Dean?"

Dean had his hands on the table and found he had to bend slightly so his ass was sticking out. "Yes, Sammy, Poughkeepsie is my safe-word." Dean's mind was swirling, why would he need a safe-word for kissing? The next moment he noticed his pants and boxers were down to his knees exposing his ass and his cock, which was twitching with interest at these latest turn of events.

"Just remember trust your body. Trust me. I will take care of you." Sam said that voice that was beyond his years. It pulled Dean further into the swirling of his mind, but the swirling was surrounding Sam's words. Then Dean felt a sharp pain on his left ass cheek. The force of the hit made him have to brace against the table to keep his balance. A second hit landed in the exact same spot. Dean, looked over his shoulder, keeping his hands planted on the table, he saw Sam preparing for a third hit. It landed with precision. He was being spanked. Sam was spanking him. He felt the humiliation filling him, making him blush, the swelling feeling down in his cock only served to fuel his humiliation as he realised he was getting turned on my his little brother spanking him. Before he could think more on that he heard Sam behind him. "How are you doing Dean?"

Dean considered his response. He remembered Sam's words. He trusted Sam, even if he wasn't 100% trusting his own body right now. "M'okay" he whispered, looking down to see his cock now standing to attention.

"Turn around, keep your hands on the table." Sam kissed Dean and he turned from the table repositioning his hands. "You are so good for me Dean. You are doing so well." Sam crooned as he lowered himself to his knees. Sam started kissing Dean's thighs and worked up to kiss around the base of Dean's cock before taking a long wet lick along the throbbing member. Sam used his hands to spread the beads of precome along the head and teased it with his finger tips. The sounds Dean was making above him were sinful. He mewled and groaned and arched trying increase the pressure on his cock. Sam relented from his teasing and took Dean into his mouth and moved himself along Dean's shaft varying the speed and depth to keep Dean guessing. It didn't take long before Sam felt Dean tighten and felt his brother's come hit the back of his throat. He drank it all down gladly. "So good Dean" Sam whispered and kissed Dean deeply making sure Dean would taste himself on his brothers lips.

Dean was getting better at processing what was happening whilst the feeling he couldn't quite name claimed him. He was spanked by his little brother. It was embarrassing but Dean couldn't deny it hadn't made him rock hard and needing release. Sam had then teased his already taught and heavy cock before giving him a mind shattering blow-job. The burning need down in his gut had become too much and he had released into Sam's mouth and his brother had taking every drop. There was a tinge of embarrassment as Sam had kissed him still with the lingering taste of his own come but he couldn't find it within himself to protest. He felt completely fucked out. He looked into Sam's eyes and saw Sam was practically shimmering with happiness. "Fuck, Sammy that was..."

"I know Dean, I know. How's your ass? Why don't you lie down and I'll put lotion on that if you like, to cool it off?"

"M'kay Sammy. Dean waddled over and flopped onto the bed still with his jeans down by his knees. Sam massaged his very red looking check with soothing balm. "s'good Sammy" Dean sleepily moaned.

"You're tired. You should rest. Do you want me to stay in the same bed or will I go to my own?" Sam asked.

"stay..." Dean was fast asleep as soon as he felt Sam wrap an arm around him still with his jeans at his knees. Sam stifled a laugh and went to sleep beside Dean. Dean was getting close to figuring everything out. When he did, they were going to need that cabin in the woods. Sam would happily forget his own need and focus on Dean until the time was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean awoke the next morning first. Damn, he must have slept for like 12 hours. He was still fully dressed apart from his jeans were down at his knees. He got up and pulled his jeans up before he felt the slight sting in his left butt cheek. He'd forgotten about that. He walked through to the bathroom and closed the door, locking it behind him he needed space for a moment. He undressed and got in the shower. The things he and Sam did last night, Dean always thought they would at least share top position but it was becoming clear that Sam thought he was topping. That got Dean thinking about the un-named feeling. He would slip into that and nothing would matter apart from him and Sam. Even when Dean felt embarrassed at his little brother spanking him, that feeling washed it away and replaced with a deep and burning need. That feeling made his cock swell and need to be released. Dean knew he was getting close to what Sam was on about after the first time, when he panicked at that feeling. He could tell Sam didn't get that feeling Sam was always able to express his need and was able to tell Dean where to go and what to do. Dean had a theory and it scared him. He quickly finished his shower and got dressed. He stepped out of the bathroom and set about organising some breakfast. Sam had got cereal and milk yesterday on his errand run so they wouldn't have to risk going out again.

Sam woke up with his arms empty. The warmth that he shared all night was gone. He searched the room to find Dean munching on some cereal, sitting at the table reading something on Sam's laptop. Sam stretched, got up and poured himself some cereal and went to sit opposite Dean. "Whatcha reading?" Sam asked.

"'Subs and Doms, a guide to good etiquette' would you believe..." Dean's voice was clipped. He sounded hurt almost.

Sam sighed "I wish you hadn't done that Dean"

"Look, I get it! You get your rocks off by spanking me and god knows what else. And something in my brain lets it happen. Subspace or whatever. It's not what I was expecting from this but I'll do it. I will do it for you Sammy!" He looked up from his empty bowl to see Sam looking a mix of angry, concerned and determined. "You can punish me or whatever for looking it up I know you didn't want me 'ruin the surprise'"

"Dean, I..." Sam sighed. How could Dean have come so close but so far off the right answer? "I really think you need to figure it out yourself but I would like to help you. You've made this about me. It's not about me; it's about US, the both of us, when we both need. Do you consent to me helping you figuring this out?"

Dean nodded. Consent was very much a part of the BDSM thing and he would always give it to Sam. He trusted Sam it just wasn't what he thought would happen between them. "Yes Sam. I consent" Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was still missing the point. But Sam had a plan. It was going to push Dean quite far for a novice but he was a thousand percent sure Dean would understand. There was no way in hell Sam would try this with Dean if he wasn't.

"Ok Dean. The safe word is Poughkeepsie if you say that word I will stop. No questions asked, no judgement, I will still love you in every which way possible. Do you understand?" Sam had abandoned his half eaten cereal in the middle of the table.

"Yes, Sammy, Poughkeepsie, get on with it." Dean said defiantly.

"Ok Dean. I'll make it good for you. Remember." Sam stood up and quickly straddled Dean on his small chair. He laid siege to Dean's mouth, grazing his teeth along Dean's bottom lip then using his tongue to soothe. Sam worked his way down Dean's Jaw to his neck. Bringing his hands and undoing Dean's shirt and sliding it off his shoulders quickly followed by the t-shirt underneath. He kissed and nibbled along to Dean's shoulder, hands roaming down to Deans hips. With one quick effortless movement he reversed their positions so that Sam was now sitting eye level with Dean's navel and Dean was looking down at Sam, surprised. Sam made light work of Dean's belt, buttons and flies and his pants and boxers were thrown across the room. Sam inspected Dean's cock it was only mildly interested despite the pornworthy kisses its owner had just received. He looked up and saw Dean studying his cock and looked confused

"well... give it a minute... I guess" Dean didn't understand. He thought he would be rock hard after that onslaught on kisses. It hadn't even dawned on his that he was the only one stark naked.

"Dean, I'm going to punish you because you spoke to me rudely you told me to "get on with it." That attitude will not be tolerated. You need to learn your place." Sam was using his stern voice because he knew it would help Dean figure it all out. "Get onto the bed. On your hands and knees. You will receive 10 spankings by my own hand. If you need me to stop use the safe-word other than that don't say a word" Dean wordlessly moved to the bed and did as he was told, Sam was grateful; he must be in subspace already. Sam dished out the punishment, counting as he went. He saw Dean's muscles ripple and bunch as tried to stay quiet. Only on the last slap did Dean let out a whimper of pain. Once the spanking was finished Sam stroked his hands all over Dean's back and down his thighs, soothing the red marks on his ass. "You did so well Dean," Sam crooned, "you took it like a man and stayed ever so quiet. Would you come and stand for me Dean?" He noted the single tear slowly making its way to Dean's cheek as he stood in front of the bed next to Sam, his eyes were glinting, partly due to moisture but Sam knew Dean was slowly working it out. Sam kissed the single tear away. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know" Dean whimpered, he was over whelmed with sensations, feelings, part of him didn't want the spanking to stop despite a tear escaping and betraying the feeling of lust and arousal and NEED Dean was lost in.

"Focus, Dean. You need this. Look at me, look at yourself what do you feel!?" Dean looked down and saw his cock. _Now_ it was rock hard, precome beading at the head. Only then did he notice Sam was fully dressed whilst he was completely naked. He had been stripped, spanked and was now being made to stand to attention in every way.

"Embarrassed," Dean answered honestly.

"Ok, what else?" Sam was pinching rubbing Dean's nipples into points

"I'm so hard. I feel like I need to come" he hissed through clenched teeth. Sam was driving him wild with pain pleasure. Dean could feel something pulling at the edge of his mind. An answer.

"Why do you need to come Dean? I thought this was all about me?" Sam teased. He grabbed Dean's balls in one hand and gave then a squeeze nothing too painful just enough that Dean's arms were clenched into Sam's shoulders. He used his other hand to squeeze the base of Dean's cock more with pleasure rather than pain.

"It's not about you. Well... oh fuck" Dean was now panting with the effort to hold himself steady whilst he was having his epiphany. "It's about us. I need you to make me hard. The embarrassment, that's just one way. I'm sure you will find others. You make me hard and you haven't taken anything for yourself yet. But you will because you getting me hard is what gets you hard and you will take me and Oh FUCK!" Dean came there and then all over Sam. He felt boneless and fell into Sam's arms.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I got you Dean. I've got you. You were beautiful Dean. So beautiful. And 100% correct." Sam showered Dean in kisses and lowered him to the bed. "Sleep now Dean" Sam tucked his beautiful Sub – Brother into the bed and lay the blankets over him. His heart soared as Dean _finally_ understood his role in their relationship and from there Sam knew there was no stopping them. Together they were going to discover everything to know about each other wants and desires. Speaking of, Sam thought, he needed to go shower so he could jack himself off because Dean's little moment was the fucking hottest thing Sam has seen in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up for the second time that morning, this time along and under the covers, and naked. He remembered his epiphany and the weight of what it meant. It still wasn't what he had expected from the relationship with his brother. But the thought of Sammy in the driver's seat, Sam making Dean hard however Sam felt like, that made the need in his gut stir. He wouldn't have to make decisions that would mostly be up to Sam. The thought of releasing the control of his body to Sam made Dean's heart race. He might suggest some rope of maybe some cuffs to Sam, see what he thought. Sam seemed to have a bit of experience in this department. Dean was already getting hard just thinking about. He spent the next minutes thinking of horrible things so he could turn in the bed without pitching a tent. He looked around the room and saw that Sam must have gone on another supply run, or just for a drive, the car keys were gone anyhow. Despite the unique way the brothers have been spending their last 36 hours (had it only been that long!) Dean was growing tired of the same 4 walls and the same friggin' ceiling. He wanted to just sit outside behind the Motel in the sun. It looked sunny outside and Dean missed it already. Dean always preferred the outdoors, even if it meant sleeping in the car, four doors always beat four walls. He got up and showered... again... jacking himself off whilst thinking of all the things he and Sam may find out about each other. He emerged from the bathroom limp and contented. He was met by Sam looking concerned and was packing his bag. "What's wrong Sam?"

"one of the customers at the diner saw you put the hat on and hipster up the other day. They are asking people if they have seen you around using a photo from security cams from the Diner. We gotta go. Now" Sams voice was tight with worry. He was busily stuffing things into his bag and throwing things beside Dean's bag.

"Sonovabitch!" Dean exclaimed. Following Sam's lead and stuffing his few shirts in to his bag whilst yanking his underpants and jeans on.

They were away from the motel within 15 minutes and were 150 miles away within a few hours. " So where are we headed? Bobby's maybe?" Dean asked, he knew they could always lay low at Bobby's with the added bonus of not paying rent at a Motel

"No definitely not Bobby's." Sam gave Dean his most dimpley cheeky smile, "we had plans."

Deans breath hitched and nearly crashed the car. " so stop at the rufus' cabin?!"

"Naah, some other hunter might want to use it as a safe house too and that would be awkward if we were... playing."

"So where to?" Dean's voice came out as a rather unmanly squeak.

"Well there are some _very_ remote cabins around five, six hours from here, Little Fork in Minnesota. Was gonna suggest moving to there anyway. We are just adjusting the timeline is all."

"Minnesota here we come." Dean confirmed.

A couple hours passed. Sam had a nap and had taken over driving duties to allow Dean a rest. Dean had other ideas. "so Sammy, not that I'm complaining or anything but... you seem to... ya know..."

"Know what Dean?" Sam gave his innocent puppy dog 'I have no idea what you're on about' look.

"You know, what my thing was. What your thing was. You knew before I had even figured out what 'subspace' was. You had it all figured out, how?"

Sam sighed. "It was before Jess. There was this girl, Laurel. She was a bit wild, I was a bit curious. It was all consensual and... well yeah. She taught me everything I know."

"Ok thanks for the over share there now I have to go get that image scooped out my brain!"

"You asked Dean."

"Yeah well I wish I hadn't" Dean grumbled, suddenly deciding he would take a nap after all.

By next morning they arrived at LittleForks and found their Cabin a further hour up the mountainous, forest road. Sam was right, Dean thought, this was very secluded here. The last cabin they saw was a good 20 minutes drive down the road. Dean's cock gave a twitch at the thought of outdoor sex where no one would hear him scream for his brother.

"In time, Dean" Sam laughed as if reading his brother's mind. They grabbed their things and headed inside. The cabin was basic, but clean, it had a log fire with a couple sofas and chairs surrounding it an old TV against one wall. There was an open plan kitchen/ living/ dining area and the single bedroom was on the level above with an en-suite bathroom with shower.

They dumped their things at their feet, barely in the door when they both turned to face each other and started kissing. Sam was leading the kiss but allowing dean to take charge occasionally. Dean separated from Sam and cleared his throat, " this kinda um, thing, usually has rules right? Rules make it safe?"

"Yes Dean, well, for now how about this. If I strip you, you are to remain stripped until I say otherwise. Any backchat or complaining when we are playing I deem as inappropriate will be punished. I will _alway_ s ask consent before a punishment. At any point you can remove consent by using the safe-word Poughkeepsie. How's that for now until I get you settled?"

"Yeah, Sammy sounds good. I consent to all of that" Dean could already feel the pull of submission with just the thought of punishments and being stripped. "But no fucking hand jobs or blow jobs today huh? I want you to get on and fuck me!" Dean quickly realised what he just did and realised even quicker it might not have been an accident.

"oh really Dean so soon? You must be anxious to be punished. Your punishment will include a spanking and you will suck my cock until I say you can stop. Do you consent?"

"yes Sam" with that Dean was slammed against the wall and stripped before his brain could process what was happening. Sam walked over to one of the more simple looking wooden chairs and sat on it. He beckoned Dean over and tapped the top of his thigh. Dean realised he was naked and Sam was fully dressed still. The Subspace had fully taken over and though he was conscious he didn't _have_ to do as he was told there was no doubt in his mind that his Dom, his brother was going to make it good for him if he was good. His cheeks flushed as he was bent over Sam's knee like a child. Sam counted each stroke, 5 on each ass cheek. By the time Sam was finished, Dean could feel the heat emanating from his ass and the strain on his cock between his legs. A tap on his back told him he could straighten up again, he got so far until he was guided into a kneeling position on the hard wooden floor. Dean looked up to find himself eye level with Sam's half erect cock and could see Sam looking down at him with interest.

"Just your mouth" Sam said simply. Dean had to give his little brother a blowie with his half filled cock, his cheeks flushed again and his own cock becoming more strained in its hardened state. With that Dean started licking the head of Sam's cock, trying to encourage some more blood flow. He licked his way from base to head and back down again, flushing again when he saw Sam's length grow with arousal. Dean took Sam in his mouth and bobbed his head to go as far as comfortable; he noticed that sucking and swirling his tongue got a reaction from an otherwise quiet Sam.

Dean continued this for a number of minutes before Sam's moans became louder, Sam pulled himself almost free of Dean's mouth before he came, he didn't wasn't to hit the back of Dean's throat with come but he did want Dean to drink it down. "That's it Dean taste me, swallow my come like a good little slut" Sam watched Dean's reaction very closely.

"mmm thanks Sammy," Dean was just about coming himself, hearing the reactions he could raise from Sam. Being called a slut by Sam made the already burning embarrassment burn deeper into his gut.

"Upstairs. Bed. On your back. Hands on the headboard. Now." Sam watched as Dean strode away butt naked up the stairs to the upper level. He wanted to give Dean a good fucking. It was what they both needed now. No doubt the sight of Dean presenting himself will make him hard again, if not could always tease the poor soul. He reached into his bag and pulled out the bottle of lube he had been purchasing when there was talk of a hipster that looked awfully like the Bank Robber from Milwaukee. He locked the Cabin door and took the lube and the balm upstairs where, as instructed Dean was laying on his back, knees bent to allow access to his hole and hands were gripping the headboard with force. Dean's expression was that of peace, the type of peace a sub gets when waiting for their master to choose their fate. It's the expression of someone who has completely submitted. Sam knelt on the bed between Dean's knees and showered his thighs with kisses. "You look so beautiful Dean," he whispered, "all laid out for me, ready for me to fuck your brains out."

Dean looked into his Brother's eyes, his Masters eyes. He saw the happieness there and felt the warm desire for his master to claim him intensify. "Yes Sammy, please Sammy can you fuck me please?!" Sam grabbed a pillow from beside Dean's head and levered in under Dean's hips to give better access to Dean's hole. Sam then squirted a generous helping of lube onto his finger and moved it down to Dean's puckered hole. Sam started circling the hole with his finger noting the gasps and moans coming from Dean. He then moved onto pushing gently into the hole with just the tip of his finger. Dean hissed slightly and tried to pull away from Sam's finger.

"Easy Dean it's ok I've got you baby. I need you to relax, the lube has some special talent, will make this hurt less but you gotta relax for me." Sam put his other hand on Dean's stomach to ground him. He tried again to push the tip of his finger into Dean's hole but used his free hand to stroke around the base of Dean's rock hard penis. His lubed finger managed to slip past the tight ring of muscle. Sam gently moved his finger in all directions to stretch Dean out enough to add in a second finger, all the time using his other hand to distract Dean with some pleasure.

Dean was lost within himself, overwhelmed with all the sensations within his own body. Primarily there was pain as Sam working him open, but that was slowly becoming a background ache that wasn't wholly unpleasant. Sam was working round the base of his cock teasing him and never allowing any pressure on his cock which was getting a real kick out of his little brother fingering him. He could hear the moans and groans coming out of himself, hoping it was enough for Sam to get hard enough to fuck him soon. When the second finger was added, Sam also grabbed Dean's cock and pumped slowly and deliberate to counter act the pain. Dean's hips bucked with the pleasure and pain of both actions but tried to relax his muscles to allow Sam more access, the pain in his ass was becoming more of a numb feeling, the magic lube, Dean managed to conclude in his dazed and addled state. A third finger was quickly added they managed to reach a spot inside Dean that made him see stars and the deep burning desire in his gut became a flaming torch of need in danger of tearing him apart from the inside.

Sam smiled wickedly at his brother just one more thing and he would give his brother his wish. "what do you want Dean?"

"You. Need. You."

"Who am I to you Dean?"

"You're... my brother my little brother! _Please_ Sam!

"What do you want me to do Dean?" Sam gave his finger an evil wiggle inside Dean.

"Please Fuck me Sam I want you, my little brother to FUCK ME!"

"as you wish..." as Sam removed his fingers the pressure inside Dean was momentarily released but was replaced by an slightly wider, much longer pressure, also coated in magic Lube. Sam gently and slowly pushed into Dean. Groaning as he felt Dean's muscles and heat surround him. The magic Lube was doing its job and stopping Sam from coming there and then but even so Sam knew he wouldn't last long. "look at me Dean, open your eyes. I'm here, I've got you." Sam took Dean's length into his hands and started slowly moving up and down his shaft.

Dean forced his eyes open, he hadn't realised he had jammed them shut. He looked down at Sam, buried to the hilt inside him he saw Sam holding onto his own length and could feel him slowly stroking. Sam started rocking his hips back and forth in time with his hands surrounding Dean. Dean knew he wouldn't last long and wanted Sam to get a release. He experimented by tightening and relaxing his muscles as Sam moved back and forth, the searing need to release rushed through his entire body. As if reading his mind, Sam aimed one more roll of his hips towards Dean's sweet spot and felt Dean's whole body tighten with an unglodly groan erupting from his mouth. Dean's release was enough to send Sam over the edge for the second time that day already. He came buried deep into Dean. "So good, Dean. Well done."

"mmm thanks Sammy." Mumbled Dean happily – he looked and felt super fucked out right now. "C'mere." Sam pulled out and lowered himself down to beside Dean. Dean turned to him and showered him in kisses, everywhere he could reach without moving. "that was awesome."

"Yes Dean you were. How is your ass? I can put put some soothing balm on your cheeks? Or if I was too rough... I can put some up there too?" Sam looked unsure of himself for the first time since they started this whole thing it made Dean Chuckle.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll probably still feel you tomorrow but it's not... bad feeling."

"Good. That's good Dean"


	7. Chapter 7

They lay like together for a couple hours talking, kissing, and occasionally dozing off in fucked out bliss.

"Dean, I gotta confess to something..."

"Mmmm?"

"um, this place, these cabins... I've been to them before... with that girl remember?"

"Sam I don't want to know this. What you did before is your business..." Dean sounded irritable and just a touch jealous, Sam noted

"just listen for a second ok?! So I know there's a store in town with some... supplies. The guy owns many of these cabins for this particular use... I thought I might go and get some stuff?"

"Sam your being weird what are asking?"

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. Whilst he was completely comfortable with everything that was happening... suggesting a progression of the relationship with his emotionally stunted brother was always going to be tricky. "The guy who owns the cabin has a sex shop. Cuffs, collars, gags n stuff. I was going to make a run and get all that stuff and some other stuff too. Get it now? Jerk!"

"Bitch. Dean replied as a reflex. "Yeah Sammy sounds good," He said more quietly. He knew there was going to be a lot more things to try and Dean was looking forward to it... even if it made his slightly nervous. "I think I get it now Sam... the feeling of will seeping away, the need to obey, the need to be commanded, the need to accept punishments, that's subspace right?"

"Many people feel it in different ways. You're so stubborn the thought of actually doing as your told makes you feel like you will is being sapped. But yeah that's the jist of it. With other bits of equipment we can explore other kinks, both mine and yours. There will be more rules to make it safe for you but I know you're going to love it." Sam caressed Dean's asscheek with a feather light touch that made the still tender flesh tingle. Dean groaned deeply and placed a long kiss on Sam's lips.

"Best get going then!" Dean said as rolled away from Sam. Ready to get dressed and do something, maybe watch some movies, go out and explore the woods. Who knew?

"Right, I'll be back in a couple hours... remember the rules Dean." Sam said with a playful smile before turning and heading down the stairs and out the door.

"what rule?! You'll be awa-... Sonovabitch!" Dean had been turning in bed and whilst he had heard his brother and recalled the rules with crystal clear clarity, he remained incredulous. Dean Came to the conclusion Sam must have been joking and hops into the shower. He lets the warming water run over his head and down his muscled body. He could still feel a slight ache in his ass but all it did was stir his cock to attention. He wondered if that was an allusion to one of his hidden kinks. One he wasn't even aware of. He washed himself over, used a fluffy towel provided to dry himself and got dressed in a clean black t-shirt, flannel shirt on top and his jeans. Dean spent his day listening to the music his phone, sending some texts to other hunters, responding to questions bit of "got caught" banter. Just as Dean was going get Sam's laptop to check out the internet situation he heard the car rumble up the road so he stayed seated on the couch ready to check out Sam's new purchases. The door opens and Sam has a worrying number of bags that he immediately drops in the entrance way as he sees Dean's clothed state.

"Dean, what was the last thing I said to you before I left?" Sam has a calm but sinister look on his face.

"Oh I thought you were joking Sam. Hah... Aww come on how about strike one?" Dean asked hopefully. He wondered if his brain deliberately did this to him as the thought of punishment immediately makes his cock start to get hard in his jeans.

Sam considered his response he was going to let Dean away with a warning and lay down the new rules, however, Dean looked down at his own crotch and looked to Sam guiltily... Oh no Dean wanted to be punished for this, perfect opportunity to use some new gear. "oh there will be a strike one alright." Sam reached down into one of the bags and retrieved a pair of handcuffs. Linked by six inches of chain links they looked just like regulation cuffs. "come here Dean." Sam used as much weight behind his voice as he could.

Dean could feel the tug of his submissive nature wanting to go to Sam and accept his fate. However he was still very much on a rebel wave and jumped up from the couch. "How about no and how about you can try catch me first? safe-word Poughkeepsie, blah blah catch me if you can!" He stood tall and defiantly looking straight at Sam.

"I won't go easy on you when I catch you if you're going to goad me like this Dean." Sam's voice came out cold and calm whilst inside he felt himself on fire. Who knew Dean had a power kink? He was thrilled that Dean wasn't going to be a mindless Sub and h was going to make Sam work for every moment of submission offered.

" _If_ you catch me." Dean responded. His green eyes were twinkling with mischief and lust. Sam kept a hold of the handcuffs and launched towards Dean, who was turned towards the kitchen. Sam thought it would be over almost instantaneous as there was no back door and Dean would instantly be trapped. Dean scrambled through the room, realised his mistake but quickly came up with a plan. He grabbed an empty beer can from the counter and lobbed it at Sam's head, making his duck in surprise. Dean headed for the stairs and raced up to the bedroom and hid immediately behind the door so he could bolt when Sam came in to look for him. Sam would look under the bed immediately. Dean knew Sam better than anyone and knew his patterns.

"oh Dean, come out come out where ever you are!" Sang Sam menacingly. He walked upstairs slowly listening out for Dean. He knew Dean assumed he would look under the bed, so Dean would 100% not be under the bed. He would be waiting behind the door for a quick, quiet escape. He paused at the bedroom door before making his move. "got'cha"

"sonova-" before Dean could react to Sam's voice, hands were on him like vices and slammed him face first against the wall. He felt the cold metal and the handcuffs clicking into place. He was spun back around to face Sam, who had already taken Deans belt off and was unbuttoning his jeans. They were forced down to his boots but not taken fully off, restricting Dean's movement further. Sam was straightening up and moved forwards so he was nearly chest to chest with Dean. He kissed Dean hard with passion, making Dean's head spin Sam bit at Dean's lower lip and delved deep into Dean's mouth. Sam withdrew from the kiss and shoved the shirt off dean's shoulders down to his wrists where the cuffs stopped them coming all the way off. Similarly he lifted the black t-shirt over Dean's head and pushed it down to meet the shirt. Dean looked down at his rock hard penis, pressing painfully against his boxers, which were surprisingly still in place. He then looked up to Sam for direction. Sam was looking at him like some kind of plaything.

"you know we could be dealing with _that_ right now if you hadn't ran." Sam was looking straight Dean's cock that was now leaking a growing patch of precome on Dean's boxers. He looked at his brother all stripped and ready for punishment, the boxers left to keep Dean's cock trapped. Sam reached behind dean and grabbed the chain between his wrists and pulled. At the same time he carded is other hand through Dean's hair and grabbed a handful. Sam dragged Dean backwards down the stairs and into the middle of the room where their chase had begun, he then, not too gently, guided Dean to the floor. "Now Dean you are to be punished for getting dressed before I said you could. Your punishment will be a spanking, with this..." Sam pulled a plastic paddle out of one of the bags left abandoned in the entryway. "Also I feel I need to wash your mouth out so I think some deep throating practise would be good too. Do you consent Dean?"

"yes." Was the immediate response from Dean. Sam all but lifted him from the floor and marched him over to the sofa facing the fireplace. Dean got the hint and bent over, still with his shirts by his hands and his jeans by his boots, he blushed at the thought of him waddling about everywhere. Sam was lowering his boxers only enough to expose his ass cheeks, his penis was still trapped and getting more covered in precome, the cool patch now becoming its own punishment for his sensitive head. The paddle landed hits which sent pulses of electricity through Dean. He needed to come soon and wished Sam would jack him off already. With each hit the need was building more and more. Dean thought he was going to come untouched.

"...fifteen. Dean, Dean, Dean. One day I will have you coming off the punishment alone but... not today I have plans for you," Sam rummaged for a moment. The boxers were finally removed but a snap against the base of his cock had him straightening up so he could see the cock ring firmly put in place. Sam smiled and placed a reassuring kiss on Dean's forehead, all the while maintaining his dominating persona. Dean groaned with something not quite pain but not 100% pleasure, as he made himself get onto his knees trying to please Sam so there was at least a chance he would be able to come. " oh Dean, I think you just won back some brownie points."

"thank you, Sam. I'm ready for my deep throat practise now. I want to be good for you." Dean heard the words come out of his mouth. He was surprised but didn't move to take them back. If he was good he would be able to come. Right now that was all he could think about.

"You're being so good Dean. If you do this well, and you follow my instruction. I'll take the ring off and let you come." Sam undid his pants and exposed his cock for Dean. "First I want you to make it wet." The feel of Dean's lips around Sam almost made him come there and then. Dean swirled his tongue around and had managed to wet the top two thirds of his shaft. "Ok Dean I know you haven't done this before but you're going to take as much of me in as you can. When you can't go anymore because you can't breathe, hold it for 5 seconds before you come off. " Dean hummed his understanding, not even realising it sent a wave of need through Sam, so powerful he had to stop himself from thrusting into Dean's throat. Sam felt Dean fighting his gag reflex before pulling off after the 5 second mark. "good, Dean you were so good. How about 10 seconds?" Before Sam had even finished the question, his brother was already holding his breath and sliding down his shaft. Dean made the ten seconds look easy and only looked slightly breathless when he came up for air. "ok one last thing. I'm going to start moving whilst you're holding me. If its too much you have my permission to pull off." Again Dean was already down and this time Sam could feel the head of his cock hit the back of Dean's throat. He very carefully moved his hips back and forth for 5 seconds and slowly pulled free of Dean's mouth. "Dean you were excellent and as promised I will let you come." With that Sam released Dean from the cock ring. He gently pushed Dean so he was on his back, hands still bound, clothes still comically attached in places. Sam gathered both their needy lengths together in one hand and started pumping them. He kissed Dean everywhere he could reach. Dean was mewling and groaning unable to reach and of Sam to kiss back. Within minutes they both came together spilling all their combined seed onto Dean.

"Holy fuck Sam." Dean said, his voice just a touch rough from deep throating practice. "Remind me never to screw with you again... no wait scratch that. I'm going to be screwing with you a lot more!" Dean was floating on post orgasm high, totally worth doing everything for Sammy not that he didn't enjoy it, if he was being completely honest with himself.

"Sounds good Dean. How are you feeling?"

"Awesome, Sammy. I feel good. You take care of me."

"Always" replied Sam

"But um, kinda would like to get up off the floor and clean up... I mean if that's ok with you?" Dean hurried to make the correction. He wanted to be a good sub for Sam even when they were totally blissed out. He could see it meant a lot to Sam as his face lit up briefly before he remembered to control it.

"Yes Dean _I_ give you permission to get cleaned up and dressed." Sam gave Dean a long look. "We need to go through the stuff I got and the rules surrounding them."

"Sounds ominous"

"To keep us both safe and enjoying this, Dean"

"Yeah, yeah ok. Need a little help here now though" Dean gestured to his hands, still bound by the cuffs and his shirts. Sam took the key from his pocket and undid the cuffs. "Thanks." Dean then waddled with his jeans still round his ankles up to the bedroom. Sam rolled his eyes and set about unpacking his new merchandise.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sammy, I dunno if this sounds weird but I don't really wanna know where you're gonna put things. I thought leaving it a surprise was half the fun?!" Dean was looking sideways at the bags and bags of stuff Sam had unpacked yesterday. A couple things were laid out on the coffee table but most of it still in its bags.

"That's fine Dean but we still need to go over some rules. Firstly, Safe-word, Poughkeepsie will stay the same, however, if you are... unable to speak..." Dean notices a small smirk rise from the corner of Sam's mouth, "I have an alarm for you. It straps onto your hand. You can't drop it, its waterproof, if it becomes detached and the reset button isn't pressed, it will go off. This WILL be used at all times when playing. Agreed?" He produced a bright blue rubber loop which should wrap around his palm, meaning Dean could hit it with his thumb easily enough.

"Agreed."

"Secondly," Sam lifts another one of the objects from the table, "when we are playing I want you to wear a collar. I have a couple for various things but this one I want you to wear. If you are stripped I will put it on you. When your collar is on you are to remain naked, with your collar on until I give you permission to dress. This is for me Dean, I want you to wear this to show you are mine. Similarly if I go out you are to remain in the same state as I left. Any insertables must still be there, any gags must still be in place and so on. Agreed?" Sam looks more questioning now, genuinely asking permission.

"Agreed, and I'm assuming any screw up with that rule ends up as a punishment?"

"Yes Dean but I'll get to that. If I go out when you are wearing the collar, when I get back I want you waiting, on your knees greeting me. Agreed?"

"ok Sam."

"I have various ideas and scenarios in my head I'll work through, if I summon you when you are wearing the collar, you will come. You can submit straight away or if you fancy a chase, I will me more than happy to drag you back kicking. Dealer's choice." Sam smirked as Dean blushed. "I have some further out ideas for the future, if there is a more adventurous thing that we want to try we can discuss it, the specific rules to that scenario and go from there. All of that agreed?"

"Agreed, " Dean looked thoughtful for a moment, "What should I call you? Master? Sir? Sammy? Sam? Your royal highness?"

"you're right, I guess I don't like you calling me Sammy when I'm balls deep in you... Master or sir will do. Punishments, you would prefer them not be outlined at the moment?" Sam asked, surprised that Dean doesn't want to know what he can expect.

"correct." Dean really wished that Sam would finish this endless set of rules. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

"ok well, I'll leave it like this. They will consist of pain followed by some training, if you do the training really well, you will get to come. Agreed?"

"yes Sam. Are we done now?"

"Ok Dean. Why don't you come here and we can get started?"

"Abso-freakin'-lutely!" Dean all but launched himself at Sam. He started kissing Sam, coaxing his brother's mouth open with his tongue, he was fully dressed he figured it was allowed, he nibbled Sam's bottom lip and moved down his neck sucking a mark onto his neck. Sam groaned gently with need as he started pushing Dean's shirt and t-shirt off and onto the floor between kisses. He pulled away from Dean to appreciate the muscles and the strength in the man that was currently straddling him as he sat. Dean saw the fire in his brother's eyes, the need to dominate warring with wanting to fuck Dean there and then. He stood up and quickly stripped his jeans away, before kneeling down between Sam's legs and did his best to look meek and coy. "with your permission, _sir,_ I would like the collar so you can take me however you like."

"Oh Dean you are going to be the death of me." Sam whispered as he reached for the black leather collar and the padlock. He secured it around Dean's neck tight enough so that he would feel it when he swallowed and when he talked. It had three 'D' rings and the fourth was where the padlock locked in place. "It looks beautiful on you Dean. Now I want you to go up stairs onto the bed, on your hands and knees." Dean smoothly stood up and walked up stairs silently. Sam paused only to grab a couple more things out the bang and quickly ascended the stairs behind Dean.

As soon as Dean felt the leather caress his neck he knew he wasn't going to be taking it off anytime soon. It clicked into place and he felt the submission wash over him. Dean now started to welcome the feelings, allowing his body to guide his mind to the wonderful place where orgasms were intense and plentiful. He went straight to the bed as instructed and had just arranged himself when Sam strolled into the room, fully dressed. Dean's cock hung heavy between his legs starting to react to his nakedness. Instead of the spanking Dean expected. He was instead faced with Sam busying himself clicking more things into place on Dean's ankles and wrists. Within minutes Sam had Dean locked down with his ass in the air, face turned to one side so he could breathe. His right wrist and right ankle locked together, same with the left. He tested his mobility; he was unable to close his legs as there was dam spreader bar holding his ankles apart. "Sam- master... I can't..." Dean could feel something close to panic arise but Dean wasn't sure why he felt that way.

"Dean. Breathe. You're nervous because it's your first time in bondage. I've put the alarm in and around your hand. I'm going to gag you, it'll help." Dean turned his head and saw the large red ball coming towards his face he opened his mouth straight away. When all Dean could hear was his own sinful groaning around the gag, he promptly forgot his misgivings. According to the mewling and moaning Dean loved every second of this. "Yes, Dean, groan like the whore you are." Sam whispered into Dean's ear. It only served to fuel more groans from around the gag.

Sam looked at his work in front of him, Dean all trussed up, groaning like a porn star and he hasn't even started yet. He decided not to torture Dean with any punishment or pain, just a thorough fucking in bondage. He reached for the lube on the bed side table and set to work opening and stretching Dean's hole. It was slightly easier than the last time, his fingers meeting less resistance and the hole stretching a bit quicker. He found his subs prostate and rubbed it with three fingers. Dean's groaning went from deep and continuous to hitched panting straight away. Sam kept at it until Dean was whimpering with the overdose of sensation. When he removed his fingers from his brother's hole, Dean started pulling at his bindings, agitated moans slipped from behind the gag as he tried to tilt his hips, as if trying to find Sam's hand again. Sam knelt behind Dean and lined up his cock with Dean's stretched hole. He glanced around to see Dean' face, his eyes were watering and completely lust blown, his lips looked so full and fuckable wrapped around that gag. "Dean are you ready?"

Dean just barely heard his brother's words. He looked up to see Sam looking at him with possessive, lustful eyes. He nodded, put his head down onto the bed and lifted his hips as much as he could in his bonds. His ass was seeping with lube and he could feel his dick crushed between his thighs and his body spilling precome everywhere. Sam had already brought him to the very edge with the fingering he got and when the pressure on his prostate was taken away he whimpered and begged for it back. His request obviously lost behind the gag. Then Dean felt his masters cock slide into him. There was the initial pain with the intrusion but Dean focused and relaxed his muscles enough to welcome Sam into him, feeling his master filling him inch by inch. Sam started moving in and out gradually building depth and intensity but was avoiding that sweet spot that Dean knew would send him over the edge. Dean's cock was ready to explode at any point between the friction his cock and his thighs and chest.

Sam could tell Dean was riding on the edge. He was feeling a bit mean so stopped and withdrew from Dean suddenly, again making him whimper and writhe. Just as quick Sam was slamming fully into Dean aiming direct hits at Dean's prostate, but warning "not yet Dean. You don't get to come yet." Sam shamelessly leant forward, licked, kissed, and nibbled his way all around Dean's back, stocking the continuous sound track of Dean's moans, Dean's internal muscles squeezed and relaxed along with Sam's pounding with the odd attempt at a thrust when Sam nibbled on Dean's back. As a result Sam could feel his own orgasm rapidly building, he felt Dean squeezing tight around his cock and felt himself tense all over his balls drawing up and thrusting onto Dean three times when he felt his come explode into Dean. "Ok Dean, now!" Almost instantly he felt dean tighten all around him and could hear the cry out from around the gag. Dean shuddered underneath him before he went quiet and all Sam could hear was Dean panting. "so good Dean. So good for me." Sam withdrew from Dean and set about unlocking the padlocks holding Dean's wrists to his ankles, leaving the cuffs on. He moved to Dean's head and placed his hand under his brother's chin, lightly guiding him to straightening up into a kneeling position. Dean looked so peaceful, so fucked out, so submissive. There were tears rolling down his face towards the gag. Sam gently kissed his way from Dean's neck to his mouth as he unlocked the gag, replacing the ball with his own tongue. He lavished Dean's mouth with soft warm kisses. "How you doing Dean?"

Dean could feel his gaze drifting towards his brother. He felt completely boneless and wondered how he was holding himself upright. "M' good... Sir... Thank you Sir." Dean waited patiently to see where his Dom would want him to go next.

"come lie down Dean, next to me." Sam laid down on his side, patting the area beside him. Dean immediately snuggled down, spooning into Sam, who wrapped an arm lazily across Dean's waist. "Dean, can you tell me how that felt for you?" Sam was curious if there was a kink in there.

"Was awesome, couldn't move, didn't need to think, just you. Just my Master, controlling everything. I liked not thinking. I like the gag. I like you in me." Somewhere in Dean's mind he was surprised at the revelation but couldn't find it with in his fucked out brain to analyse it anymore.

"I love you Dean. You are so perfect."

"You too Master." Deans breathing levelled out and Sam was sure his brother was asleep, Sam followed suit soon after tucking them both into the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean woke up still feeling completely blissed out. His ass was aching away in a pleasurable way. He could feel the collar as he swallowed and felt the cuffs around his ankles and wrists. He also felt the uncomfortable dry itch of the dried comedown the back of his legs, and across his stomach, and the front of his legs. He was freaking covered in come. He looked at Sam still sleeping and shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to be good for his Dom. He should wait until Sam was awake before showering.

As Sam opened his eyes he saw thankful emerald eyes looking at him. He propped himself up on an elbow and placed a soft kiss on Dean's lips. His cock gave a little twitch as he noticed the cuffs and collar still in place. "Good morning Dean, how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you, Sir. Um but I would like a shower please. I'm, um covered in come sir." Dean asked hopefully. He felt gross but a small part of him felt good covered in hid bother's come. He felt the collar as he spoke, helpfully reminding him they were still playing.

"Huh, whose come are you covered in Dean?" Sam was already planning the things we was about to do to his big brother. None of those included a shower.

"Yours Sir, and my own. It's dried and uncomfortable."

"But Dean. I put it there, I came inside of you _and_ I let you come too. I would have thought you would appreciate my generosity." Sam said, confusion decorating his words.

"I am Sir. I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"Ah, ah, ahh. You can't back track now. Your words have already hurt me Dean. Why would you want to clean up? So you can go and get fucked by someone else? You gonna whore yourself out? No! That's my mark on you. You are mine and you will wear my gift to you until I say so."

"I'm sorry sir, I'm ready for my punishment." Dean said quietly. He would be extra good and maybe get a shower still, maybe even get to come after.

"Your meek coyness isn't going to save you now Dean. You have played that card already. This is you punishment. I'm going to fuck your mouth until I'm ready to come, then I'm going to come all over you. You will be tied down, covered in my come until you wear it proudly, until you learn what a gift it is. Do you consent?"

Dean looked down to see is cock already filling at the prospect of what's to follow. He mentally waved goodbye at the warm shower sex he was planning to manipulate Sam into, sounds like the day was going to get a whole lot messier. "Yes, sir."

"Where's your button Dean?" Sam knew Dean wouldn't be talking for a number of hours.

"It's here sir." Dean had kept the alarm on his hand through the night. It was easy to forget about, very non-intrusive.

"Good. Now lay face down, hands behind your back. Now." Dean responded immediately. Starting to feel the sting of tears around his eyes, he felt it was unfair for him to be punished. He felt shame that he had upset his Dom even if he didn't understand. Dean felt the click of the padlock locking his wrists together. Sam assisted him into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. He reached over to the bedside table and got a few of his recent purchases. "Dean this is a ring gag, I'm going to use it to fuck your mouth. You are familiar with the cock ring. And this," he clicks the lead onto the front D ring of his collar, "well I don't want you scampering away." Sam moves the gag to Dean's mouth. He resists at first, turning his head. Sam twists his nipple harshly, quickly letting go to shove the gag behind Dean's teeth as he gasps in pain. The gag held his mouth wide open. His groans came out clearer than but as unintelligible as they did with the ball gag. Sam settled the cock ring around his brother's cock and his balls with a satisfying snap.

Dean felt very exposed, humiliation of having a lead attached flooded him. The cock ring was causing his cock to become super sensitive and rock hard. The gag held his mouth so wide open it almost hurt. Sam took the leash and guided Dean out of the bed room, down the stairs to the living room to a supporting beam a little away from the stairs. Sam's expectant expression had Dean kneeling, facing the room, without question. Sam exchanged the lead for a length of medium sized chains with clips and either side. He clipped one end to the D ring and wrapped the chain around the beam and connected it to the other side of the same D ring, holding Dean's neck in place. He tested the give in the chains and felt he had an inch or two at the expense of being able to breathe. He looked up and saw Sam's cock. Right in front of his mouth, he didn't even have time to find Sam's face before his mouth was filled by his master's length. He felt Sam working to the back of his throat and recalled what he learned the day before with his deep throating practise. He trusted Sam not to go beyond anything they had done before and tried to make it good for his Dom, occasionally using the give in the chains to move his head along Sam's shaft in time with the thrusting. Sam's thrusts grew with intensity until Dean had to stop and just focus on his breathing.

The view Sam had was incredible, Dean was practically chocking himself bobbing his head in time with his own gentle thrusts, he wanted to push Dean though and built up his thrusts until he saw his Sub working on his breathing and nothing else. He wouldn't betray Dean's trust and do anything he wasn't ready for so Sam worked there until he was close to the edge. He withdrew from Dean's mouth and used his own hand to bring himself to completion. He aimed for his Sub's mouth but Dean turned his head with what mobility he had and so Sam's come hit his neck. Sam then aimed the rest of his load down Dean's front, making as much of a mess as he could. He milked himself dry, acutely aware he would be ready to go again in minutes. "Well Dean you will just get more covered until you realise what a Gift I am giving to you and receive it the way a grateful Sub _should_ receive it." Sam walked away to clean himself up, leaving Dean to his thoughts.

Dean panted and writhed as he felt his brother come slowly trickle down his chest, down the hard muscles of his abs, cooling as it goes leaving uncomfortable trails down his body. He thought about what Sam had said, his come being a gift. He pondered on that for what felt like hours but really couldn't have been more than twenty minutes, judging by the fact the come all over him hadn't dried yet. Sam returned, exposed his cock again but this time wordlessly brought himself to completion. He didn't attempt to come into Dean's gagged mouth instead he aimed it to where the come was drying around his abs, the load trickled down past his belly button and started coating his thighs, still dirty from last night. Dean whimpered as the humiliation factor rose. He was also rock hard there didn't appear to be any relief in sight. Again, Sam walked away leaving Dean no option but to contemplate his situation. He thought of Sam's face, he looked a tad genuinely hurt that Dean wanted a shower. That Dean wanted to scrub the evidence of last night off him. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. That was their first proper go at bondage sex and the first thing Dean wanted to do as a Sub was to wash it away. Dean couldn't believe he had been so selfish! He needed to show Sam that he was happy that Sam had come in him and thankful that Sam had let him come and instead he asked to wash it away! He felt the tears gather at the corner of his eyes, now he understood the punishment, he deserved it. He steeled himself and made sure that next time Sam would know Dean understood.

Sam returned to Dean another 30 minute later ready to jack off to the sight of Dean trussed and covered in come. He paused when he saw Dean's expression. He had puffy eyes as if he'd been crying but a determined look on his face. Sam instantly knew Dean got it now. Sam advanced and exposed his cock. He lined his cock up to his Sub's beautiful mouth and already Dean was straining against the chains on his collar to wrap his gagged mouth around Sam's length. Dean was bobbing deeply, timing his breaths as he went. Using what mobility his tongue had to swirl and press into Sam's length. The feel of his Sub's desperate attempts to please him were enough to bring the Dom to the edge. He, again withdrew from Dean's mouth, looked into those emerald green eyes and held eye contact whilst he used his hand to bring himself over the edge. This time Dean stayed still as Sam's huge load sprayed into his mouth. Sam, rather cruelly, aimed come around his mouth, cheeks and down his chin to complete the full head to toe covering of his Sub. The gag was removed and Sam gave Dean a comforting kiss in his lips, tasting himself. "Did you learn you lesson?"

"Yes sir. You gave me the gift of your come and my own orgasm and I should wear such presents with pride until you tell otherwise, sir."

"very good Dean, now about this" Sam looked down at Dean's still hard cock, "I'll give you a choice. I can let you come now with my hand or you can come later and it's a surprise?"

"I don't deserve to come now. Can I come later please?"

"Of course Dean. Now you did very well. Your punishment is over. But I'm not ready to let you out of this position yet. You look too fucking good. Also you aren't done yet, I wanted to cover you in come but you did so well. I'm going to slacken your collar so you can turn ok?" Sam let the collar release 3 notches and locked it back into place. This allowed Dean to shuffle on his knees so that he was facing the supporting beam. Sam was ready to go again almost instantaneously. He quickly pumped himself yet again and shot a load across Dean's back. He watched it slowly trickle till it was spreading over his ass cheeks.

"Thank you sir" Dean responded. He was intrigued as to what the surprise would be later, he would be so good then, not a foot out of line he would be perfect for his Dom.

"C'mon over here Dean." Sam unclipped the chains, tightened the collar and locked it back into place. Sam attached the lead and assisted Dean to standing before taking him to the lounge area with large sofas. Sam grabbed one of the thickest, plushest cushions and laid it on the floor. Dean knelt on the cushion facing Sam, his knees were getting sore on the wooden floor but found he would be fine with the large pad under him. Sam lounged on the sofa and carded his hand through Dean's hair. Dean leaned slightly into to touch and hummed peacefully. They stayed like that for a long time with Sam absently stroking Dean's hair, face and shoulders and Dean practically purring the whole time.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning! This chapter may ruin every pie reference in supernatural for you. ;p nothing gross it's just every time Dean says pie I now have the images described below stuck in my head haha!

Sam made a hearty meal of chilli, as well as buying sex toys he stocked up on food for the next week. He also bought some of Dean's beloved pie. He had other plans for that, later, Dean's special surprise. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Dean, naked, cuffs in place but this time he was come free and smelling a lot fresher. "Are you all clean now Dean? Properly clean? Let me inspect you."

"Yes, sir. I cleaned very thoroughly, and I didn't touch myself if promise. Thank you for letting me shower." Dean stood still as Sam circled him, smelling the fresh scent of Dean's shower gel as if scenting him. Dean was speaking the truth; he was as hard as he was earlier, the cock ring still sitting snugly in place. He bent forwards and used his fingers to spread his ass cheeks allowing Sam to pop a finger up his hole to inspect his work.

" yes very clean well done Dean. Dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Sir."

Dinner passed with little incident they talked about sports and music. It was comforting to know they were still brothers as well as Sub/Dom, even whilst Dean was wearing a collar. "Dean, as promised earlier you will get to come this evening. I'm going up stairs to set some things up. I want you to clean the dishes and when you are done come upstairs. You will be tied down and we can begin." Sam deliberately let a teaser into his instruction to spark Dean's interest. Dean was on his feet collecting their empty plates and heading to the sink. Sam made his way up stairs and pulled the soft rope out of its bag. There were two lengths long enough to put width ways under the mattress. He moved them into place and arranged the pillows so Dean would be comfortable. He was going to torture Dean but Dean was never going to be in pain of discomfort.

Dean entered the room and with one look towards Sam, he moved to the bed and laid down, face, up and spread his limbs, ready to be locked down. He smiled up at Sam as he was tied into position. Sam tying the rope around the D ring on the cuffs and securing it in place with one of the knots taught for very different reasons a long time ago. Sam left the room without saying a word. Dean tested out his mobility, finding very little give. His head was propped up by a couple of pillows, leaving him staring at his exposed body. Sam returned holding a tray with a cup of steaming liquid and a plate of what looked like pie. "sir?"

"yes Dean?" Sam set about cutting a slice, "oh this, yes we are going to have pudding, you're going to be the plate. Then I will get right onto your orgasm." Sam placed the slice of pie onto Dean's flat, muscled stomach, produced a spoon and took a spoonful of pie and brought it to Dean's lips. The sight of those kissable, fuckable lips wrapping themselves around the spoon and sucking the pie into Dean's mouth made Sam groan with lust. He fed Dean more pie, watching that tongue lick those lips clean. Dean, was making noises a whore would blush at, groaning and pleading for more pie, pulling at his bonds when Sam got distracted by those lips. "oh I think that's enough for you Dean. I haven't had any yet and there's nearly none left, it's all just sauce..." Sam placed the spoon on the tray, took his shirt and t-shirt off and set about licking the cherry pie filling. He kissed Dean and exchanged cherry flavours, enjoying the taste of his bother mixed with the delicious pie.

Dean could have sworn he was going to come if he didn't have the cock ring on. The pie alone was among the best he had ever tasted. It was warm and felt oddly pleasant smeared on his stomach. Then his brother, his master started enjoying the pie licking it straight off, Sam's tongue sent waves of pleasure coursing through him, making his cock ache with need. He felt Sam place a smaller slice of pie lower, very close to his... "oh god Samm- Master please. Yes. Please, please, please."

"Oh Dean you getting greedy, this is my slice." Sam retrieved the ball gag from the drawer in the bedside cabinet and snapped it into place.

"No. Sir I... mmmphfmph" Dean's protests were ignored. He was encouraging Sam, although, the denial of pie being fed to him from his abs by his brother sent a new wave of arousal through him. Then he felt a spike of desire, he looked down and saw Sam taking a small mouthful of mostly filling and taking Dean into his mouth. The feeling of warm pie _and_ his brother around his cock was almost too much, ring or no ring, the few crumbs of the crust causing very odd feelings up and down his shaft. Sam was cleaning the pie off his cock with his mouth, he took a mouthful of what turned out to be coffee and went back to sucking and licking. The feeling of heat after Sam had drunk coffee was unreal. Dean is crying out from being the gag pleading, needing a release soon. Suddenly he feels the pressure around his cock released, the cock ring was off! He was teetering on the edge trying to hold off until _finally_ Sam said those magic words.

"You can come now, Dean." Sam whispered. The eruption from Dean's tortured cock was something to behold. It sprayed all over chest, stomach, and the bed sheets. The sight and his constant arousal though the whole scene made Sam wild with lust, he needed to take an orgasm from Dean. Now. Sam resumed cleaning Dean with his mouth this time cleaning up the come as well as leftover pie. He stood and removed the rest of his clothes. He reached up to the gag and unclasped it. He straddled Dean, leaned forwards and kissed him forcefully making Dean taste himself, as well as the pie, and coffee. Before Dean could thank his master the gag was firmly back in place and the pillows pulled away from Dean's head, one was shoved under his hips. The lube was grabbed from the drawer and Dean's ankles were released from the rope. Sam quickly lubed up and stretched out Dean, deliberately avoiding his prostate, the process was getting easier and quicker every time. Dean's ankles were hitched up over Sam's shoulders. Sam slipped into Dean without any further preamble and immediately was thrusting, hard. He glanced up briefly to see Dean, his eyes glassed over as the fucked out bliss and the new arousal warring behind the lust blown yet peaceful eyes. He saw Dean was already getting hard again, that spurred him on, thrusting harder and faster. Dean eventually joined the party enough to squeeze his muscles in time with Sam, throwing him over the edge. As soon as Sam felt his balls draw up and fill Dean with come, Dean let out a cry behind the gag as we covered himself with come, again. "oh fuck Dean. You were incredible. So perfect." He took the gag off and kissed Dean lovingly.

"Master that.. you were... I... Thank you." Was all Dean could muster. He was shaking, Sam could tell he needed looking after.

"Easy, I got you," Sam released Dean's arms from the rope and snuggled into to him so the brothers were facing each other, naked. Sam drew the sheets over them and held Dean close, whispering constant praises and loving words. Dean whimpered gently in his arms. He wondered if he had gone too far taken Dean without expressed permission. He waited until Dean had stopped shaking. "Are you ok Dean?"

"Sorry Sam- Master I... It was just so perfect. You let me come twice! And the pie... and... Fuck Sir it was just perfect. I feel like you took me apart and put me back together again. Thank you."

"Oh Dean. You're welcome. I was worried that I took too much from you."

"No. Never. You take what you need. I need to make you happy."

"Shhh ok Dean. Rest now." Sam crooned. Dean was asleep in an instant.


	11. Chapter 11

Now we start getting a bit kinky :P (I wrote a bit in to give a shout out to future events... see if you can spot it! (again I will never be able to look at that reference the same again!)

Sam woke up and surveyed the state of the bed. Dean was covered in come again. The bed sheets were sticky from the mix of pie, sweat and come. Sam wondered if Dean would accept a day of grossness and wear it all as a badge of honour for last night. He smirked at the thought. He wasn't going to make Dean do that. He didn't want to ruin pie for Dean. He stood and took a look outside the widow at the weather. It was a beautiful day outside and he thought Dean might appreciate going out and basking in its warmth, maybe tied to a tree, or bound to himself. Sam turned as he heard Dean stir. "Look at you Dean. You're filthy! I think you had too much pudding..."

"No sir! I like pudding!"

"Show me how much you like pudding Dean" Sam teased.

Dean could tell Sam was not being too serious so he took a chance to make his master laugh. He stood up and wiggled his hips side to his side his cock and balls making a comedic slapping noise on his thighs, "PUDDING!"

Sam laughed as he crossed the room and kissed Dean, still lasting a hint of cherry. "why don't we go for a shower, I can wash you and make sure you are clean for our outing?"

"We are going out?" Dean wasn't sure if wanted to leave this blissful sex holiday just yet. He felt his face fall into a pout.

"We aren't going far just outside the cabin." Dean shrugged, nodded and followed Sam into the large bathroom. Sam turned the shower on and stepped in. It was a large shower cubicle with space enough for 4-5 people. It had spray coming from three different heads and the water pressure was to die for! He beckoned Dean to join him and instantly showered his brother in tender kisses. Sam squirted shower gel straight onto Dean and used his hands to lather him up, never letting up with the kisses. Sam caressed every inch, enjoying the sinful groans he pulled when his fingers worked into more sensitive, personal areas.

There were fingers, pawing at Sam's back tightly gripping his arms, sweeping though his wet hair. Dean was clumsily caressing back but very much enjoying being washed. He felt much better when the stickiness had eventually washed away. The feeling of Sam washing his balls, his cock and even up his ass had got Dean half aroused when Sam stopped and started washing himself. Dean stood, enjoying the warm water and water pressure, and the sight of his brother palming himself and washing himself clean. Once they were done they dried themselves. Dean reached for his bag to retrieve some underwear, when Sam coughed loudly. "I didn't say you could get dressed Dean."

"But I thought you said we're going outside?" Dean asked, genuinely confused.

"We are. We are going to play outside so you won't be needing clothes. Do you consent?" Sam smiled. When Dean nodded, he went to the bedside cabinet and grabbed a seemingly pre-prepared bag of things. Clipped the lead onto Dean and started to lead him outside. When they got to the threshold, Dean stopped. He didn't particularly want to have sex outside but he did want to have sex. Lots of it. He whimpered as Sam tugged on the lead. His brain was warring, his submissive nature wanted to step out and enjoy the sex outside with his Master. The other part wouldn't get past the thought of someone seeing them.

"what if someone sees us?" Dean asked quietly.

"There's no one there. I promise, the next house is an hour away by foot." Sam could see Dean warring with himself. Sam also knew for a fact Dean would love it. He knew what he had to do. He stepped back into the house towards Dean. "Do you trust me Dean?"

"Yes, sir"

"You know I will never hurt you or betray your trust."

"Yes sir"

"Come here Dean. I'll make this good for you. Do you still consent?"

"Yes, sir." Dean was all but whimpering again. He was trying to be so good but his brain wouldn't switch off. The "subspace" wasn't taking over the same. He trusted Sam though, and would follow him through hell if he had to. Sam moved close to him, securing the panic button into place. Next he produced a padlock and locked Dean's hands behind his back, then came the blindfold. It looked like a pair of goggles and fastened securely around his head, blackening his world.

"How you doing Dean?." Sam whispered.

"m'okay Sir." Dean nodded in response. He felt better with the sensory deprivation. The subspace could wash over his as the other parts of his brain had nothing to work with.

"Now Dean. I'm going to spank you, hard for resisting, then I'm going to fuck your various holes in various positions. I'm going to ensure you can't get hard. I'm going to cage you Dean. I'm also going to put Ear buds in your ears to help. You won't hear anything. You won't see anything, you won't be hard, and you won't be able to speak. You will only be able to focus on me, what I'm giving you. Then, gradually, I'll bring you out of sensory deprivation and you'll love it. Do you still consent?"

"Yes." There was then a new sensation around Dean's cock. There was a familiar snap of a cock ring but the then felt his cock being slid into I metal cage, there was a click. Sam had put a chastity cage on his cock; Dean thought he might be going too far. No he trusted his brother, he could do this. Dean focused on his breathing, he felt the familiar ring gag get snapped in place.

"Just remember, I got you. I won't let you fall. But use the button if you need to."

Sam Finally put the ear plugs in place and Dean was alone in his black world. No, he reminded himself, that wasn't true. Sam was there, guiding him over a threshold and across soft damp floor, to what felt like a table with a cloth over the top. Dean was bent over so his chest rested on the surface, he felt one hand on the small of his back the one thing connecting him to the outside world. The sharp pain from the spanking went straight to his dick and it tried to grow within its confines. The pressure in his caged dick became its own punishment. He was moved to on top of the table, face down, his arms were then tied to his ankles, he was freaking hogtied on a table. The humiliation and lack of control and the pain all mashed together crashed over him. He felt the need to come so much! He hadn't realised he'd started up his usual groaning until he felt something enter his mouth, it was Sam's dick, he was sure. He continued groaning around the gag and used what mobility he had to help Sam mouth fuck him. After either minutes or hours, he felt something at the sides of his head and suddenly his head was full of birdsong, the gentle breeze but more acutely there was Sam Winchester. "oh fuck Dean you sound so good moaning, crying for me. Soo good Dean I'm gonna come!" With that Dean felt the load from his brother hit the back of his throat he gladly swallowed it down and milked Sam for all he had. After an inelegant pull down the table, and a shuffle of the ropes around the cuffs, Dean was strapped into a doggy style position. Dean felt the coolness of lubed fingers enter his hole, stretching and teasing his prostate. He shamelessly used what movement he could to rock in time with the fingers, his whore-like mewling and whining not going unnoticed, "my god Dean you're going to make me come just with your sounds!" Next the blindfold came off and Dean's blacked world was filled with colour and light. He had to blink a few times to allow his eyes to adjust. Yup, they were outside on a picnic bench, and he was being fucked by his little brother, who was also his Dom. Dean couldn't find it in himself to care and allowed his submissive nature to enjoy the feelings Sam was giving to him. "yes Dean, let it all go, focus on me you are so good!" as a reward, Dean' prostate got another few hits. Sam moved to Dean's face where the sub studied his Dom's eyes, they were a beautiful shade of hazel and his lips were so soft looking. "I'm going to take the gag off now Dean." The gag was gingerly removed and Sam returned the studying look.

"Sir please fuck me. I would like you to fuck me and I don't care who sees, I'm yours. I trust you."

"Yes Dean. I'm going to fuck you. Hard." Sam strides to his position behind Dean and slides himself into the prepared hole. He gradually increases his intensity and thrusts but noticed Dean is straight away clenching and relaxing in perfect time with Sam. Already, he can feel his orgasm building trying to hold it back to make Dean scream with pleasure but Dean never loses his focus or his timing. Sam explodes into Dean, filling him with seed, unable to hold on for any longer. "Dean you are a fast learner, you know that?"

"thank you sir."

"I have just one more thing. Tomorrow is a big day, for both of us, I'll explain in a sec but I need to start preparing you now. I'm going to put a dildo in you. Just about the same size as me. Do you consent?

"yes, sir. I would like that very much." Dean felt the plug slide in his ass. It felt exactly the same size as Sam but more rigid. As Sam set him loose he stood and found when he moved it hit his prostate, causing waves of arousal to roll down to his still captive cock.

"You are not to touch that Dean. Your ass is mine, as is your cock. Tomorrow there's a club night at the cabin owner's house. He has a huge basement, for this kinda thing. It's legit. And we are going... if you consent. There's a theme, "zoo animals" you will wear a mask the whole time. As do I. I wear a masquerade mask and I want you to wear a tiger mask. It's not as lame as it sounds. I've been to one before. I have the masks I have a plan, all I need is your consent."

"Yes, sir, you know what I will like better than I do and I know you wouldn't take me there if you thought I wouldn't like it."

"Good. So you aren't allowed to come tonight. But tomorrow you will and you won't be able to stop. I have another present for you." Sam produced the chastity belt out of the bag. "it will help keep the plug in place and will keep you from trying to milk yourself. Dean groaned but walked over to Sam and spread his legs for it to be put on. Sam made quick work of the belt and had it securely fitted, rather snug around Dean's hips. "If you have to urinate you need to come find me to open up the pocket."

"Yes, sir." Dean wasn't sure how he would be able to walk anywhere without fucking himself on the dildo! When Sam applied the belt it was shoved another few centimetres higher now nestled constantly against his prostate. The front had a small pouch for his cage to sit in but it restricted access to his balls where, Dean thought, he might be able to ease some of the pressure. The leather felt good against his skin and the way it held him tight was both comforting and arousing. "Where would you like me now sir?" Dean asked.

"I need food and coffee and to phone to arrange some things. You need food, at least. You go and get something to eat and after that you are free to do as you please." With that, Sam strode inside.


	12. Chapter 12

What Sam hadn't told Dean was that the dildo could be controlled by a remote control. There were 5 settings of vibration, held in the palm of his hand. He chuckled to himself as he grabbed some left over chilli and coffee and started reading his copy of the latest Harry Potter book, 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.' He finished up his food, phoned to confirm their attendance at the club night, stated Dean would be attending as a tiger then made his way to the couch to continue reading, if Dean wasn't in and eating in 15 minutes he would go in search of his brother.

Dean lay on the table he had just been fucked on. He enjoyed the warm sun on his skin; he could practically feel the freckles appear in his face. He would forever cherish the feeling of the warmth of the sun against his skin. He listened to the birdsong, trying to ignore the need to be fucked and _definitely_ ignoring the desire to come. He thought out his plan that he could try to get Sam to fuck him, or at least do _something_ to relieve the pressure in his cock and balls right now. He walked into the cabin and saw Sam lounging on the sofa reading one of his nerd books. Dean walked with all the allure and teasing swag he could muster whilst simultaneously being fucked by his dildo with every step. He made for the fridge and, to his utter delight, found leftover pie from last night. Perfect, Dean thought. He heated up a slice and moved to the table, wincing a touch as yet more pressure was put on his prostate. Pie was lapped at, sucked on and groaned about as loudly in a most sinful manner, he was sure Sam wouldn't say no to a repeat of last night.

It was typical, Dean would obviously try to temp him with pie, Sam thought, rookie mistake. Last night was more for Dean than Sam, whilst there was no complaints, he wouldn't be able to look at pie again for a while. Sam felt in his pocket for the remote control, this could be fun. "Dean, where is your button?"

"It's still outside sir, will I go get it?" Dean had a glint of hope in his eyes, thinking he had won. Sam felt bad, but only a little.

"You're going to need it. Find the ball gag too. If you're not back in 3 minutes you are getting punished." Sam looked at Dean with his best smolder, feeling very cruel about slightly leading his brother on.

"But... the... It'll..." Dean stopped his protests when Sam shot his a questioning glare. He marched out to the picnic table and grabbed the panic button. He resigned himself to fact already a minute had passed and he was unlikely to get the ball gag from upstairs especially as he was still impaled with the dildo, he took his time going upstairs resorting to crawling up the stairs to ease the pressure up his ass. Eventually, Dean presented the gag and the button to Sam.

"What the fuck took you so long Dean?" Sam sounded shocked as if he wasn't the one to stuff him full. "I had such a lovely evening planned, but now... you'll need to be punished."

"yes sir." There was a small part of Dean wanted to shout as Sam, say how unfair it all was. Sub Dean could tell Sam was building up to something and if Dean could be good for a couple days and tolerate and embrace the cage and the belt, it would all be worth it. This knowledge gave him the courage and the confidence to kneel in front of Sam and ask "please sir don't tell me what my punishment is. I want to be at your mercy. I consent." It was that second the corner of Sam's mouth turned up, that torture started. At first Dean couldn't figure out what was happening, there was a strange tingle up his ass, it became stronger within seconds. He looked down to see what was there, then he remembered the dildo, must be remote controlled. I am so screwed, Dean thought. Within minutes Dean was thrashing on the floor, the dildo vibrating so deep and so intense, all rational thought had left him, he was screaming and pleading, unable to name what he wanted. He was bulging within the cock cage but never able to get hard, not able to come. He tried thrusting he tried squeezing his muscles but nothing was dislodging the dildo. He glanced at the wall to get any indication of time passing, 10 minutes he's been held in the edge, not able to come down. As soon as the vibrating stopped, Dean whimpered instantly missing the sensation overload.

"Dean, I can see you have, rather unfortunately been driven insane, by your own desire. I am going to have to restrain you, gag you of course and I think a blindfold would be beneficial to make sure you don't see anything arousing... yes total sensory deprivation to allow you to control yourself." Sam took the tone of a very serious doctor, screw it, he thought, this was for him. He had arranged the equipment whilst Dean was, incapacitated. He pinned a breathless, sweat sheened Dean down and kissed him forcefully on the lips. He flipped his sub easily enough and secured all four limbs to one 'O' ring with padlocks behind Dean's back, hogtying him. Whilst on his back, Dean had just enough mobility to get something resembling comfortable. Sam worked away with the ear plugs, gag and blindfold, when all were in place and Dean started to look calmer, Sam cranked to remote to 3.

Within Dean's blackened world, the vibrations felt different, more intense but more focussed. Dean could isolate the feeling where his prostate was being milked for everything it was worth, he squeezed his internal muscles, experimenting. He found he could move the dildo just enough with his muscles to fuck himself. He worked away for what felt like hours, not caring about the painful need in the cage, he was vaguely aware there was come lazily seeping out of him. Suddenly, he was lifted to his knees; his gag was removed and replaced with something else, Sam's cock. Dean focussed on every ridge and vein, trying to commit Sam's cock to memory. He worked the head, tonguing the slit and gingerly running his teeth over the head quickly followed by his tongue to sooth. Judging by the mouth fucking he got after that, Dean was confident he did well. Dean pushed himself forwards on Sam and could feel Sam at the back of his throat, he felt the vibrations intensify, he backed off just a touch, held mouth open around Sam, got control of his breathing before he returned to deep throating his brother, the sensations in his ass fuelling the longest breath holds and the deepest thrusts Dean could manage.

Death had surely come for Sam because this, he decided, was Heaven. The sight of his brother deep throating him like a pro and whilst bound was more that Sam could ever hope for. Despite the cock ring he had put on himself, (because who wouldn't want to string this out?!) he could feel his orgasm draw near. His balls lifted and he felt his load blow full force into Dean's mouth, it was swallowed and he was milked dry, then Dean made a strangled cry and collapsed to his side.

"Thank you, Sir." Dean's voice was rough after the onslaught but sounded blissed out. He became acutely aware of the mess around his crotch, the pouch that held his cage was soaked. Dean wasn't sure what to do, but he wanted to be good. "I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to but I think I orgasmed, but I didn't come, well.. a little... please I'm sorry I didn't know! I want to be good." A moment later, the sounds of the woods surrounding the cabin swamped Dean's ears, as well a soft, velvety voice.

"It's ok Dean. You did well to tell me, you are so good Dean." Sam leaned down to kiss Dean, slowly, letting his tongue find those lips, getting a slight taste of himself before plundering his mouth. He stroked his Sub's cheek as he straightened up. "But you did come a little so you need a little punishment but it'll help too. I promise."

Dean leaned into the hand comforting him, he loved the aftercare he got, the kisses, the snuggling it was awesome. A part of sex he had never fully appreciated before. "mmhmm yes sir." His legs were unbound and the lead attached to his collar, still blindfolded, he was led to what he guessed was outside again and heard the unmistakable squeak of a tap being turned. A sharp ice cold pain hit Dean just below his belly button, the water pressure was high and felt like tiny knives slicing his lower abdomen. He held his cry and a moment later the water pressure was lowered to a steamy stream on numbing cold, the water aimed lower to the mess in the belt, subsequently, his cock. He yelped and squirmed but was held steady by the lead. After a couple minutes the cold had numbed everything south of the boarder. The water stopped, Dean noticed the painful urge in his cage was gone, it felt nice and cool as opposed to angry and hot. "Thank you sir, thank you for helping me, and cleaning me."

"You're welcome Dean. Seriously though, if you don't go and eat something substantial I will tie you down and force feed you, and NOT in the fun way. I ORDER you to go and eat. There's some chilli left in the fridge. Go." Sam unlocked his arms and took off the blindfold.

"Yes, sir." With that Dean did as instructed and wolfed down the last of the chilli. Feeling very content, full and sated, morally if not actually.


	13. Chapter 13

"Dean...Deeaann... C'mon buddy let's get you to bed, you're wiped." Sam crooned. Neither of them were particularly keeping up with the time and was sleeping and eating when it suited them, Dean wasn't sure if it was morning, night: he really didn't care either. He didn't remember falling asleep but, he was still at the table next to an empty bowl.

"M'kay, only if you come too... Master Sammy." Dean looked up from under his long eyelashes. He was floating on a cloud of happiness at the moment. He _could_ use a snooze but not at the expense of more fun with Sam.

Sam chuckled, his brother sounded drunk, "yes I'll come too. Can you stand?" Dean shook his head and pouted in a way that had Sam nearly on his knees kissing the life out of his brother. He looked so vulnerable, so needy, so demanding, asking for things for himself because he wanted them. It was a side of Dean the outside world never got to see, it was reserved only for him, and it only took three or four days of hardcore sex, two days of angst before that and months of pent up feelings before that! Right here right now however, was perfect, the side of his brother he longed to see, the side he knew was there the whole time. "What would you like Dean?"

"Can you carry me? Can you take care of me? Can you let me pee?" Dean was slowly succumbing to his body's needs; at present the need to pee was winning the war against needing to sleep. Dean felt strong arms around him as he was lifted off the chair. He wrapped his arms around his brother neck and nuzzled licked and kissed that neck the whole way to the bathroom, he felt Sam unlock the padlocks and take off the whole belt, Dean, whimpering as the dildo slipped out.

"I'm going to take the dildo out. If you need to pee and I'm asleep just wake me up."

"M'kay" Dean was mid pee and focusing on not collapsing. Once he was cleaned, he was carried to the bed and laid down gently on his back. "I'm not letting go you might as well just get in the bed and get comfy." The bed dipped slightly as a warm weight snuggled up beside him. Dean's eyes were already closed but his lips searched for his brother, finding his jaw and worked his way to his mouth, working his way around every inch.

"Watch your mouth, don't make me punish you." Sam warned, but with a smile in his voice, Dean's eyes were closed but he could still tell.

"You won't, not now. You like this too much"

"Like what?" Sam knew that Dean had cottoned on. He just wanted to talk about it with his brother.

"Like me, here, needing you, you taking care of me, you being in charge, steering the ship. That's why you won't" Dean's voice was steady but was threatening to crack, his eyes were still softly closed. "but it's not just you, I like it here. I like not being in control, I like that you know exactly what I need and I don't need to think about the consequences if it goes wrong. For so long my life has been about putting others' needs over mine, denying myself that "normal" life, so that others can get that life without even realising they were due to be monster chow. My life was doing what was expected of me, weather it was what I wanted, what I _needed_ or not. When Mom died, my destiny, my purpose was instantly changed, sure dad would tell me it was all about 'saving people, hunting things, the family business; but in reality it became more a case of surrounding you, raising you, to do what was best for you. Dad would always say 'take care of Sammy.' Well I can't promise that, out there, in the real world, I won't kick your ass for making mistakes. But here, with this," Dean pointed to his collar, "my existence is based purely upon pleasure, it' about us both getting what we want. It's about you taking what you need from me, yes, but _you_ take care of _me_. I don't have to think of you as the snot nosed brat who wouldn't shut up about how _Batman_ was better than _Superman._ You are my Master and you take care of me, you know what I need and you give it to me. For that Sammy, Master, sir, over-lord of the Doms, I love you."

Sam pondered on his response, before realising Dean's breathing had gone even and soft, he was asleep, with hands still very much vice gripped around Sam's neck, Sam fell asleep soon after, fully clothed, and in love. Once Dean was unconscious enough, Sam stripped off and rejoined his brother.


	14. Chapter 14

The smell of bacon filtered its way into Dean's consciousness; the next thing that filtered into his consciousness was his position. He was half sat up against the headboard, surrounded by pillows, his arms were handcuffed to the head board at shoulder height, mobility very much restricted. A growl erupted from his stomach, the hunger making its self known. Tugged against his bonds half heartedly, he could use a proper breakfast and some seriously strong coffee. After last night and his confession to Sam, it felt like he could sleep for month, it replayed several times on a loop before Sam appeared at the door with a tray, thankfully filled with food.

"Morning, Dean. I brought you breakfast. I needed to lock you down to make sure you didn't do anything that you could get punished for, you need a big breakfast, you have a big day ahead of you."

"Thank you sir, you take good care of me." Dean smiled up at his brother, his lips settling in that pout that send electrifying need shoot through Sam.

"I'm, going to have to fucking hood you or something you look so good right now. I'm going to feed you make sure you get enough to eat." With that Sam sat on the bed next to Dean and set the plate of food on the bedside cabinet and cup up the bacon into pieces and fed them individually into Dean's waiting mouth. "oh fuck, STOP THAT DEAN!" Sam had to scold his Sub for the sinful way he was taking the sausages, wrapping his mouth around it and sucking it into his mouth. Dean at least had the sense to look guilty.

Dean enjoyed being fed by his brother, the food was awesome, he was already driving Sam crazy with his trick with the sausages. He sipped coffee from the mug held by his brother. Being restrained and fed emphasised the feelings from last night, the need to be looked after, the dependence on his brother, he loved it and revelled in the attention. "Breakfast was good sir, what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"YOU are staying here. I'm not having you parading around tempting me all day. I'm going to lock you down, tight, with full sensory deprivation until tonight. Do you consent?"

"Will you out the dildo back in?" Dean tried hard not to sound hopeful.

"No. You have learned how to fuck yourself with the dam thing. Is that a deal breaker? Besides, I don't want you too, loose for tonight." Sam had a evil twinkle in his eye.

"No, sir. I consent."

"How do you want to be... arranged?"

"Um... on my side please sir?"

"Of course Dean, my perfect little sub." Sam worked quickly with the rope and added secured points around Dean's thighs and around the top of his biceps. He unlocked the handcuffs, allowed Dean to wriggle onto his side and into a comfortable position and secured lengths of ropes from the bed frame, to the D rings on the wrist and ankle cuffs. The new points of restraint were also secured to the surrounding metal frame. Sam stepped back and assessed his handiwork. "how you doing there?"

Dean tugged at various points. "Secure."

"Ok Dean, just one thing about tonight. No one will touch you. You are mine. You will have your button the whole time. As a Dom though, I might be challenged, I might have to flirt but I want you to know. It's all to make it better for you. It's a bit of a spoiler but I NEED you to know that. Ok. I'll see you tonight." Sam leaned down to kiss Dean reassuringly. He secured the gag, ear plugs and blind fold in place.

Dean found comfort in the blackness of his world. He had no give in his bonds which left him feeling secure and safe. He let his mind wonder to tonight. He thought of his brother flirting and kissing other people. He was ok with it, they weren't in a relationship; they were brothers who fucked. He was less happy with the thought of Sam fucking someone. Why would he want to fuck someone else if Dean was such a good sub? He mentally shook himself. Nothing about fucking other people was mentioned. Sam knew his way round the board, they would be safe. It would be hot and Dean was getting one hell of a reward if he was good, apparently. He swirled in his dark world before drifting off to sleep. He could barely tell the difference between sleep and his dark, submissive blindfolded world. He had no concept of time, it was only when he felt an ear plug removed, he realised it must be go time. "It's time. Close your eyes." The whisper sounded so velvety and smooth, Dean could appreciate the many layers of Sam's voice after the silence of however many hours. The blindfold was removed, Dean assumed the mask was put on, and a soft, material blindfold was fitted. The ear plug was replaced, a lead clipped to the collar, Dean's limbs were released with hands re bound behind his back. He was assisted to standing and was lead down stairs out of the cabin and into his beloved car. He could feel his cock bulge against his cage, he didn't want his baby to see him like this, took a breath to ground himself. He felt a blanket, of a coat maybe draped over him. He was assisted into the car; hands now bound to what must be the door handle. Time was impossible to track; there was no reference from the engine. He couldn't see the trees flying past. Finally he felt the car stop. He was taken out the car, and into a building, down some stairs, lots of stairs. He felt himself being led up a step. Dean's arm were spread above his head and bound to some kind of metal frame. His legs spread and bound to the same frame at his feet. A cage was he in a cage?! The ear plugs were removed, "breathe Dean. You are doing good. Keep breathing, I love you." Dean tugged at his restraints, he used the lack of movement to ground him, and he was safe.

The Sight of Dean, trussed up inside the narrow cage, was enough to get Sam rock hard. The basement was more like a club that anything else the music was loud. A lot of people were milling about, both Doms and Subs, some subs were milling around freely, some on leads, some, like Dean were in the cages. The code for the animal masks signified the availability of the Subs. Herbivores can be approached, and used by anyone, only their consent was required. Domesticated animals, generally the ones on leads, required the Dom's permission and the subs permission for use. The hunters, predators, like Dean, generally stored in the cages right now under lock and key, it was agreed were not to be approached or touched. However the Dom could be challenged in an attempt to gain consent from the Dom and Sub. It made for some interesting challenges and Sam never lost one when he was here before. He had his own mask, it was simple, black, only slight detail around the edging, signifying his Dom role. Sam worked his way around the room, admiring other Dom's handiwork, talking to those he met the last time, allowing Dean time to centre himself. He made his way back to Dean, untied the blindfold, but left the gag in place. He searched out his subs eyes behind the mask, the emerald lights sitting behind the eyes of the tiger. "You good Dean?" Sam asked just loud enough for Dean to hear. Dean nodded, holding his gaze. This was going to be epic.

When the blindfold was removed he searched for those hazel eyes, those dark, beautiful eyes that can hold so much emotion, but at the moment held nothing but burning need, lust, but also a touch of restraint. Dean drowned himself in those eyes for a few moments. He returned Sam's gaze with one full of trust, one of mutual need and desire, nodding in response to a question. The belt was being fiddled with, he was filled with the dildo again, lubed up, the prep the day before must have worked as it slid in with a mild burning ache that had Dean purring; well he did have a tiger mask on, his brain provided unhelpfully. The belt was refastened and he was left alone again, except this time he could take in his surroundings. He was indeed in a cage, strung up six ways from Sunday, he heard the metal clang of the door behind him but couldn't turn to investigate further. He saw the large room filled with people, busy but not too much that it was crowded. Various people in various states of undress; the subs were all naked, collared and wearing various animal masks. The Doms were all wearing some form of khaki, like zoo keepers, in keeping with the theme. Dean searched the room for his Dom, as soon as he met that hazel gaze the vibrating started in his ass. He tugged his arms and he mewled and moaned in pleasure; something was different, the dildo, it wasn't hitting his prostate anymore. Dean wiggled his hips, flexed his internal muscles but nothing was sending the white hot pleasure through him, the fucking dildo was _shorter!_ Sam must have used another, smaller dildo to stop him fucking himself. Dean sent his Dom the dirtiest, annoyed look he could from behind the mask. Sam smirked, broke their silent conversation, turned and walked further into the throng of people.

"You make a cute little bunny, come here to me." Sam appreciated the standard kind of beauty this girl had. Enough that he would give her a little of what she was looking for, it would wind Dean up no end. As she bent herself over Sam's lap he took a quick glace over to Dean in his peripheral vision, seeing if Dean would make a move to use his button. The sub was glaring at Sam, his posture unreadable. Sam dealt the bunny rabbit in front of him five slaps on her ass then used his tongue and lips to soothe the red skin. He patted her in indication to stand back up, she pleaded him for more, but he rejected her, slightly harshly. Five minutes later she was being fucked by someone else so she must have got over it fairly quick, Sam thought.

"Hey is that your tiger in the cage there?" A Dom asked. Sam had noticed Dean receiving a lot of interest, people looking at him, stopping in front of the cage to admire him.

"Yeah, he's mine. Only mine, sorry, but may I admire how very well trained your lovely dog is." Sam nodded to the guy being led in a dogs mask behind him.

"He's fine but I'd like to see how he does up against a _tiger_. What do you say? See how well they play?"

"No. Dean serves only me. He won't consent to you." Sam didn't like this guy. He kept looking at Dean as if he owned him.

"Then I CHALLENGE you for access to your Sub so I can ask him myself." They guy looked smug, he had no idea what was away to happen.

"Ok. Standard rules. One round, in the circle, first one dominated loses." Sam stood extra tall and loomed over the other Dom, this was going to be too easy Sam almost felt sorry for the guy, almost. The Doms made their way to a circle in the middle of the room, people clearing a space around the circle, painted on the floor. They both stripped their top half and stepped in the circle. The challenge took no longer than three minutes, Sam was straddled across the other Dom's chest, pinning his arms with his knees, one hand holding the Dom's nose and the other holding this guys mouth open. Sam spat into the other's mouth before the defeated Dom shouted his submission. Sam leapt off him as fast as he could. "As punishment for trying to take my Sub, and as payment for _failing_ you will get whipped by your own Sub, if he wishes it. THAT is my Sub. I and only I am his Dom." He helped to strip and truss the Dom up, he didn't object, he took on a Sub nature and accepted his fate. His sub had a bewildered but excited expression. As soon as the whipping started, Sam turned to his own Sub, his beautiful Tiger with those beautiful jade green eyes, which were currently on him as he approached the cage. Dean's posture had changed dramatically he was standing proud, head held high, he looked like an Adonis, a god, his strength shown through the pride he takes in his bonds. Sam knew he wouldn't be able to string this out any longer, he needed to fuck Dean. Now.

Dean processed his feelings when Sam had started spanking some rabbit skank. He didn't care when he was spanking her but when he mouthed at her ass, soothing it with his tongue; he felt a pang of _jealously_. He wanted to be out there being played with being shown off. He felt his body tense, ignoring what was happening up his ass. He mentally begged Sam to come and play with him when some guy approached and talked to Sam. Dean didn't like how the guy was looking him, it made him uncomfortable. For the first time Dean contemplated his button, nestled in his hand. By the time his Sub brain had navigated though these thoughts, Sam was on top of the guy giving the guy the same degrading spit in the mouth Dean threatened Sam with when they were younger. His brothers' words sent a jolt of pride through Dean. Sam had defended Dean, and in the process took this asshat down several pegs. Dean was claimed, yes, he was Sam's; but at the same time Sam had claimed himself as Dean's. Sam was his, all his. No one else's. Dean shifted and made himself larger, more exposed to his Dom and wore this claim with absolute conviction. He followed Sam with his eyes when he eventually came over to his cage. The door opened, his arms and legs released, the gag was taken off, swiftly followed by a brutally deep kiss. The belt was taken removed, dildo and all, making Dean whine as it slid out. The dildo was more of a tease than a distraction, it never hit the right spot, never on high enough, and it left him crazy with need. Need to be filled, and fucked.

"You've all seen how he purrs. Now watch him roar." Sam addressed the small crowd in front of the cage. He clipped a lead to Dean's collar and lead him to one of the large mattresses raised mere inches off the floor. Sam lay down first, pulling Dean down on top of him, down to his mouth. He sat up and held Dean nibbling and sucking marks onto his neck and shoulder, claiming his Sub in front of everyone. Once Dean was looking suitably claimed, he guided Dean so that he was straddling Sam's stomach. He lined up his cock at Dean's hole and pulled his slowly down so that he was impaled by his Dom. Dean let out a roar of pleasure, having been denied and teased over the last day of so. Sam started fucking Dean, hard. In this position Dean had to work to hold himself up so Sam could thrust deep into him. When he saw Dean whimper with the effort he quickly withdrew and arranged Dean on his knees and his elbows and again started fucking into Dean. Dean was letting out beautifully frustrated roars and moans, unable to form any words. The cage around his cock was still holding him, causing his cock to bulge at the edges; come was steadily trickling out of Dean onto the mattress despite this. Sam felt the shudder and clenching signalling Dean's orgasm before the loudest, roughest, deepest roar sounded from Dean before he collapsed his head to the bed, barely able to keep on his elbows. That display had Sam shooting his load into Dean, filling him up full. He slowly withdrew and kissed his way up Dean's back and whispered in his ear "look what you did, you little attention whore." As Dean lifted his heavy head Sam grabbed Dean's belt and slipped the dildo into Dean and reattached the belt. Sam was nowhere near finished with his Sub.

When Sam had come to collect him from the cage Dean stood proud, however clipped to a lead, being paraded in front of everyone, naked made him flush. It was humiliating, dehumanised but Dean was in his headspace needed to deal with it, the constant waves of arousal coursing thorough him reminded him he never wanted this to stop. He was sat on top of Sam and the bruising nibbles and marks being sucked onto him helped to ground him. He was Sam's, Sam was his. Then he was being fucked whilst holding himself slightly above Sam, the effort added another pain, pleasure element, which had Dean whimpering after what felt like a long time. When Sam flipped him over and fucked him from behind, he knew he couldn't hold in his need any longer, the cage was painful around his cock, his thighs becoming messy from the come seeping out the cage and down his leg. When his body orgasmed he couldn't hold in the guttural cry that escaped. When Dean whispered into his ear the looked up and saw _everyone_ in the club was around them, watching them. Some Subs were servicing their Doms, some Doms were just touching themselves, whilst their Subs looked at Dean with a jealous glare. He felt the dildo sliding back in; his brothers come allowing it to glide in with ease, as well as the belt being fastened back in place. He had just been fucked, unable to come unable to release, groaning and writhing in front of all these people. The need in his cock was almost unbearable, he _needed_ to come, and soon. "Please sir, need, so bad, hurts. _Please!"_ Dean whimpered as Sam stood them both up, he buried his face in his brothers neck searching for comfort, anything to take the need away.

"We are going home now; you will get your reward Dean. Let's go." Sam led Dean out of the club, a jacket over Dean's shoulders to protect his, at present lacking, modesty. "Hands." Sam instructed Dean.

"Please sir, do I have to?"

"HANDS!" Sam exclaimed. He was pushing Dean now but it was all going to work. He knew it. He locked the gag into place. "That's for talking back!" Sam got in the Driver's seat and drove, not looking at his strung out Sub, focusing on the road. Ten minutes passed and Sam could hear something over Baby's low growl. It was Dean. Sam looked over to where his brother had his head rolled back in pleasure, his legs squeezed together, and come definitely trickling from his belt. Sam took a few seconds to react. Partly due to the fact that Dean fucking himself was hot as hell and partly due to the fact he wanted to watch "WHAT THE..!" Sam pulled Baby over quickly. Hauled Dean out of the car and pushed him down in the back seat, rebinding his arms to the door handle. "I didn't say you could do that! STAY!" Sam got back in the car and drove, not daring to look in his rear view mirrow at the squirming groaning mess that was his brother.

Dean didn't even regret his decision a little. With the come being forced out of his body the ache in his cock was getting easier, he could think, process. He would get punished but he was ok with it, he knew he would still get a reward and get to come and when he did he didn't want to shoot his load in ten seconds flat! He noticed that his own car, his Baby, was producing enough vibrations to make the dildo stir inside him, he took action quickly he sank his ass into the chair as much as possible and squeezed his internal muscles as hard as he could. If he shifted his hips just a bit, the dildo just hit his prostate. He managed a couple minutes before Sam cottoned on and threw him in the back seat, but Sam must have been side tracked as his bound hand still allowed him to sit up and continue to fuck himself, so he did exactly that, all the way back to the cabin. By that time Dean was sitting in a small puddle of his own come, covering his thighs. "DEAN!" Sam opened the door a little and unbound his hands before dragging him out the car. "You are going to clean this before you come in." Dean had his hands bound behind his back, the gag removed and pushed to his knees. Dean set to work licking up his own come off Baby's back seat, most of it was on his thighs but he was licking and sucking for good while before Sam helped him up again. Any work to relieve the ache in his balls was well and truly wasted now. "Time for your reward Dean."


	15. Chapter 15

The bonds were fixed down tight, Dean couldn't move an inch if he tried. He was blindfolded again, with the soft material blindfold, he wasn't gagged, and he could hear Sam working away securing his ankle. He was spread out almost painfully, stretched and exposed, locked down. There was even a strap across his waist, pinning his hips down. All he could do was groan to his Dom pleading for a release.

"PLEASE! SIR! NEED YOU! PLEEAASE!" There was no response other than now Sam was finished tying him up and now he was alone. Although he could hear a noise but he couldn't pin it down, it was a wet sound. Before Dean could process anymore he felt the bed dip with extra weight around him and the cage was being removed. HOLY SHIT! Dean thought, the cage is coming off. In exchange for the cage, a cock ring was put in place. Dean was glad, whatever was about to happen he wanted it to last. There was a hot wet sensation around his cock; it was Sam's mouth, lapping at the tip before sinking all the way down. It was divine and Dean was a mewling mess. He tried to pull against his bonds, he wanted to grab Sam's head and fuck his face but he was powerless to act. Just as Dean was about to shoot his load, Sam stopped and pulled off. "No sir! Pleeease don't stop." Dean was practically weeping. Then he felt it, there was a warm wet feeling around his cock, but it wasn't Sam's mouth. There was an instant of resistance as a tight ring of muscle was passed through but the warmth slid all the way down Dean's cock almost to his balls. The blindfold was ripped off and Dean looked up and down to process what his eyes were showing him.

First, Dean saw bright hazel eyes, blown with lust and want staring back at him. Then there was the mouth, it was lifted at one side almost in a smirk. His eyes then looked over that body, strong, defined but still youthful muscles rippling, the first sign of sweat making them glisten. He followed the 'v' between those hips which helpfully pointed to THAT dick, which looked painfully erect and needed attention. Past that he saw his own cock was currently buried deep within that body with those muscles and those eyes and that mouth and that dick. His brother, his DOM was straddling him, riding him. Dean nearly came there and then if it wasn't for Sam.

"I know Dean, but hold off as long as you can." Sam also was close to coming straight away but controlled himself. His brother was beautiful, already boneless. Those jade green eyes were already looking fucked out, he could fix that. He raised himself so only Dean's tip was inside him, then slammed back down as hard as he could, it sent a wave of pleasure through Sam, sent a tsunami of pleasure through Dean, he tried to buck up with his hips but wasn't able because of the added strap, his eyes now wide with shock, need and frustration. He was making shameful sounds, tears pooling in his eyes with pleasure. Sam varied from slamming himself onto Dean, swirling his hip round to hit his own prostate and just sitting, impaled on Dean squeezing his internal muscles.

"Pl...se, Srrr. Fuuuck!" Dean's eyes were rolling back in his head, he was spent.

"I got you Dean." With that acknowledgement Sam started fucking himself on Dean, fast and hard, it only took a couple of minutes before he felt Dean Shudder and explode into him, that sent him sailing over the edge too.

I must be dead, Dean thought. I have died somehow and I'm in heaven. He felt himself shoot his load into Sam and happily blacked out with happiness. He felt weightless, careless, thoughtless and free. He was walking on clouds and couldn't give a rat's ass about anything in reality. He couldn't believe his brother had managed to make him feel this way. He felt as if he had been taken apart to atoms, and put back together, but just differently. Different because he now knew this feeling existed and he would spend as much time as he could searching for it again. His brother instinctively knew what he had to do to get Dean to this point. His brother was the key to unlocking a part of Dean he thought would never see the light of day, his vulnerable, needy side that actually wanted someone to take care of him. His brother brought that to the surface and embraced it. His brother didn't tell him that he was weak. His brother only ever praised him and made him feel wanted, loved and needed. Dean felt his little blissed out world being prodded at, it was annoying, it was an alarm, an alarm was going off and someone shouting. "DEAN! DEAN! I'm so sorry!" The voice was Sam's and sounded panicked. Dean inwardly sighed and allowed his blissed little world to seep away into reality.

"What's wrong? Why are you shouting?" Dean noticed he had full use of his arms, and he felt naked. "Where's my collar?" his hands ghosting the bare skin around his neck

"You... You pushed the button, then you blacked out. I pushed too far, for too long, I'm so sorry Dean! I never... Why are laughing!" Sam's Heart was wedged in his throat he could just kick himself for holding his new Sub on the edge for so long, playing for so many days straight. He would never suggest this again; he would never hurt Dean again. He felt like such a monster, such a freak. All his life people have been hurt because of him and this turned out to be another example of why Sam should never EVER be around people.

"Sammy, hey, hey, hey! Look at me!" Dean used his hand to lift Sam's chin to face him. "I didn't mean to. You... you were perfect. You took me to pieces so perfectly, to such a degree that I thought I was in another universe. You took me to a place where I was so happy my brain couldn't accept it as my reality. You were awesome. You were perfect. I'm sorry I scared you."

"What? No Dean don't defend me you pushed the panic button. I should have known better."

"Dammit Sam, you're ruining my post sex buzz! How can I put this? When I'm here with you, doing this, playing or whatever, I don't have to think. I don't have to worry about the consequences; I don't have to worry about my pain in the ass brother getting hurt because he is literally causing a pain in my ass!" Dean gave a chuckle and smirk at his own joke. "You know what I need, how it needs to be done and how to get me to do it. You take care of me. In a world where I feel responsible for everything, where it's my job to protect as many people as I can, it's awesome to be able to get fucked every which way by the one person on this earth who knows me. The real me. ALL of the real me. Capeesh?" Dean stroked Sam's face and pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

Sam pondered his brother's words whilst he was being kissed. Dean seemed sincere and sure as hell wouldn't be kissing him like this if he was pissed. He drew away from Dean, "I get it. Thank you. I like taking care of you. I like watching you come undone. I can't wait to explore more of this with you."

"Can I get my collar back please sir?"

"Yes Dean." Sam retrieved the collar which and been flung, in haste, across the room to free Dean, and secured in in place. "Let's get some sleep."

"Yes, Sir" the brothers tangled into each other and nestled under the covers, both were asleep within minutes."


	16. Chapter 16

The next couple weeks whizzed by in a blur. Fucking, eating and occasionally, sleeping were all the boys did. They were the happiest they had ever been. Sam had been keeping an eye out on the man hunt for Dean, every time he was on a supply run he would stop by the internet cafe and check the news, things seemed to be cooling down a bit. However, the day Sam was dreading finally crept upon them. He was sitting in internet cafe nursing his coffee when a headline caught his attention.

"STRIPPER STABS MAN IN HEART 'ANGELS MADE ME DO IT!'"

Sam read the news story, his hope that it was a case of the crazies slowly sapped away when it appeared he was reading about a possible possession victim. There was a similar article from a month earlier with a similar murder, similar M.O. Sam sighed, printed off the articles and logged off the computer. He was going to have to break the news to Dean, that fact alone made him want to rip up the paper and pretend to forget what he saw. His brother was finally talking about his feelings what HE wanted. Sam knew as soon as the collar came off and they were thrown back into a job Dean would be back to his normal "bury your feelings and cover it with more crap" ways. On the other hand if Dean ever found out Sam ignored the article his ass would be kicked into next week. With that thought he packed up his things and headed back to the cabin already planning how he was supposed to get into locked psychiatric ward. Dean was going to have to stay on the down low and couldn't go under cover, he was going to be pissed and bored, and whiney about it.

When he arrived at the cabin Dean was waiting, on his knees, naked except from the collar, hands behind his back, head bowed. He was the perfect symbol of submission and pleasure. Sam took a second to take in his sculpted body; his skin that was still holding the summer's freckles; when Dean raised his gaze to look at his Dom, Sam drank in those eyes, bright, shimmering, emerald green eyes curtained by long lashes that were able to reduce Sam to a needy lustful mess. He walked to Dean and carded his fingers through the soft, short, dark blond hair. Dean leaned into the touch as Sam caressed his cheek and swiped his thumb over Dean's lips. He gently held Dean's chin and guided the sub into standing, he kissed him longingly but gently, their time was over and this was the best way Sam could think of to let his brother know they had to go back to work.

Dean waited patiently for at least 10 minutes before Sam came home, he made sure he was perfectly arranged for his Sub. He was looking forward to some relaxed maybe playful sex later on, after the last couple days Dean didn't think he would be able to give anymore blowjobs before his voice gave up all together. If Dean was going to get to chose like Sam promised, he would have to be perfect. As soon as he heard his baby roaring up the road he bowed his head and spread his knees as wide as possible, clasping his hands behind his back. When Sam paused at the door, he risked a look up, Sam was appraising him before striding over and stroking through his hair and over his face. The kiss that followed held a sadness and longing that Dean could only really mean one thing. One thing that Sam didn't want to put into words. "It's over isn't it Sammy?"

Sam nodded slowly "Yeah, caught a case whilst I was in town, I'm sorry Dean."

"Hey, Sam, don't. We both knew this wasn't going to be forever. Um do you wanna..." Dean gestured awkwardly to the collar. It was unlocked and removed, Sam's reluctance clear in the hard lines on his face. Dean took a long look at the collar, absently stroking his bare skin around his neck, he silently mourned even the temporary loss of the submissive Dean; the Dean that could talk about his past with someone, who could leave the responsibilities of reality behind without guilt.

"We will do this again Dean but we can't while we are on a case, it would get us killed." Visions of one of them being ganked by a monster because they were too eager to get back to kinky sex filled Sam's thoughts. "Agreed?"

"Agreed. I'd best go get dressed then." Dean suddenly looked uncomfortable standing naked in front of his brother. He jogged up the stairs and returned fifteen minutes later packed and ready to go.

An hour later they were on the road driving toward Providence, Rhode Island. Reports of a stripper stabbing a man because an 'angel' made her do it sounded like a case enough for both the boys. "So when we are working, just so we are clear. You can do whatever you like, with whoever you like. You are just you... ok?"

"yeah Sammy I get it, no mention of kinky time." Dean rolled his eyes.

It took twenty-four hours of drive-time but they were in providence working a case, Sam entered the motel room after interviewing the stripper.

"HEY!" Sam smacked his boot to get attention.

"Hey. Man, you gotta try this. I mean there really is magic in the 'magic fingers'"

"Dean, you're enjoying that too much. It's kind of making me uncomfortable." Sam was already having a hard time not taking Dean there and then.

"What am I supposed to do? I mean, you've got me on lockdown here, I'm bored out of my skull!"

"Hey, you were the bank robber on the eleven o'clock news, not me. We can't risk you just walking into a government facility." Sam waved off his brother dismissively, his mind already searching forward for when he could have his way with his Sub...


End file.
